Forever Love
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: Sequel to 'Annie' This time with some SamOC as well. Some new things are happening to the three, and once again, it starts to revolve around Annie, but what can they do about it this time? Bad summary, just read.
1. The Travel

Kk Here is the sequel. I hope you like it as much as the original!

Forever Love

Chapter 1: The Travel

"Dean please! You're eyes are about to shut completely and then we are going to run off the road and die! Do you want to die at twenty-six? Because I don't want to die at twenty-three, well almost twenty three anyways..." I rambled on. I had been sitting in a car for five days. Doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and drinking coffee. Needless to say I was wired. Dean on the other hand wasn't, he had been in one of the 'I refuse to let anyone else drive' moods since Sam almost ran off the road because of a deer.

"Annie, no. Don't you need to sleep or something? And I am not going to…" He yawned. "Not going to kill us."

I gave him a death stare, which he didn't see because his eyes were closing. Just then he swerved out of the lane.

"Watch out!" I screamed. He jolted up and pulled over.

"Ok, maybe you should drive." He said.

"I knew you would realize I was right. I always am." I said. He laughed some before we switched spots.

In less then five minutes he was out cold. So was Sam in the back seat. So I was all alone with a bunch of energy. And I couldn't even turn up the radio.

I switched through stations, trying to find something that was going to play continuously. Finally I found one.

I remembered the last time I was in this situation… it didn't end well. I think there was even some kind of mental break down involving me.

I shook the memory from my head and continued to drive. We were supposedly headed to Maine. The very tip of Maine, practically Canada.

'Hmm, maybe that is an excuse to stop and shop for winter clothes…" I thought. It seemed reasonable to me. Plus I was in dire need for some anyways.

The guys also agreed to let me stop and see my dad. Adoptive dad that is, since he lived in Maine. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and I missed him a lot. My mom on the other hand, well I hadn't seen her in three years and didn't really care to. Once I graduated high school they divorced and she rarely came back. Supposedly she married some other rich guy and spent all her time in Europe.

So the back story there.

Yes, the whole thing with my mom being an Enchantress, falling in love, the demon, the curse, all that happened by the time I was three. When my mother knew she was going to die, she immediately found a family to adopt me. A very, very wealthy one at that.

They both wanted me at the time, but my adoptive father definitely took me in as his little girl much quicker then my mother. By the time I was eleven, she completely resented me. She even got drunk at my eighteenth birthday and told me that I took her husband away from her. How retarded was that?

Truth be told, once I was about thirteen and started growing up and becoming more of a… shall we say woman. He didn't know how to handle me, and since my mother certainly didn't do anything to help me grow up, he just kind of became a check book. But that didn't mean that I didn't love him, I mean he gave me a home… I guess my adoptive mother did to, but it wasn't necessarily welcomed from her.

When I called my dad and told him I was coming to visit, he told me that my cousin Gabi was going to be there. I hadn't seen her in years; we were best friends when we were younger. But once I left, we just kind of lost contact. She was a year younger then me and ended up going to college at NYU. So I guess we were both just kind of busy with our lives.

We were driving through New Hampshire now.

'Thank god, only one more state to go.' I though to myself.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven P.M. I had been driving for about four hours and was starting to get a little worn out. Sam had been passed out since like noon, well ever since he almost killed the deer. I wonder how mad Dean would get if I woke Sam up and let him drive.

I decided to wait a couple hours. So I did, until one. By then Dean was awake. Sam was still crashed.

"Hey sleepy." I told him. He looked back at Sam.

"OK, thirteen hours of sleep is way to much of a luxury for him." He told me. I laughed.

"Give him a break, he was having all those nightmares a couple days ago, remember? The ones that told us where to go? He deserves a break." I told him.

Dean must have agreed with what I said, because he just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"A little, but I can keep going if you want to eat or something." I told him.

"No, I'm good. Rested and ready to go, how much longer to we have anyways?" He asked.

"Umm, we can probably be there by six, if we can get sleeping beauty back there to wake up and help us." I said. Dean laughed. I pulled over and switched him spots.

Once he started driving I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Once we get to Van Buren, I am going to be in desperate need of a massage." I told him. My back and shoulders were hurting so bad.

"Me too, I'll do you if you do me." He said suggestively. I laughed.

"I might take you up on that offer." I said. He put one arm around my shoulders and use the other to drive.

I was asleep in minutes.

I woke up five hours later to Dean shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, how do we get to your house?" He asked.

I woke up and groggily told him the directions. About thirty minutes later we pulled into my neighborhood.

"The one around the corner." I said as I pointed to an old, and huge brick house.

"That's were you grew up?" The recently awoken Sam asked.

"Yep." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Welcome to my home guys." I said as I climbed out of the car.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

I hesitantly walked to the door; I didn't know whether or not to knock though, so I didn't.

"Dad?" I said when I came through the door. I wasn't greeted by him though, but instead a blur of a person grabbed me and embraced me.

"Annie!" It said. I recognized the voice.

"Gabi!" I exclaimed back and hugged her. We pulled away from each other smiling.

"Oh my god you haven't changed like at all!" She said. I looked at her, neither had she, she still had dark blonde, almost brown hair, and her green eyes hadn't changed. But I didn't remember her being taller then me.

"Neither have you, but did you hit some kind of growth spurt you're senior year?" I asked laughing.

"No, you've just always been little." She said. That was true. "So are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh right, Gabi, this is Sam and Dean. Guys, this is Gabi." I said. They greeted each other and then we moved into the living room.

"Hey where is my dad?" I asked her.

"Oh, he had some client to meet this morning and won't be back until around two." She said. Well, I guess things really hadn't changed around here.

We talked for a while in the living room, then we all got settled in out own rooms. I took my old one, Gabi was staying in her room that she had at our house since she was little, and Sam and Dean were staying in the room with two beds.

I walked into my room and looked around. Nothing had been touched. It was still huge, the walls were still the same lavender with the white Victorian furniture. My closing canopy was still attached to my bed, and my shelves were full of the same old books and awards.

"Nice room." I heard Dean say from the door way. I turned around to see him.

"It's like stepping into a time warp or something." I told him. He smiled and walked over to me. "Sometimes I wonder if I actually miss it or if I am extremely happy to be gone."

I went over and sat on my bed and picked up a brown teddy bear that my dad had given me the day that I came to live here and held it. Dean laughed at me a little before coming to sit next to me.

"Most people are supposed to look at peace when they come home, but you look the exact opposite." He told me. I shrugged and lay down so that my head was in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and I immediately became more at ease.

"I never really accepted this as my home. I mean I was grateful and all, but I remembered my real mom to much. I remembered the warmth of our small little house, and the way her voice sounded when she would sing me lullabies. And here, I mean it was the exact opposite." I told him. "I mean, I feel so much more at home on the road with you and Sam then I do here."

"That's either really pathetic or really sweet." He joked. I reached up with the teddy bear and hit him in the face. "Ok you are going to get it for that one…" He said before picking up a pillow and whacking me with it.

"Ouch!" I whined. I picked up another pillow and hit him back. It was war.

Before I knew it, my room was a mess. Books had been knocked off the shelves, and since I owned about fifteen pillows, they were everywhere.

Dean was trying to dodge a pillow I was about throw at him when he tripped and fell flat on his back. I laughed and walked over to him.

"I think this means I win!" I told him. But instead of giving up, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him so that I was now lying halfway on top of him. I was laughing really hard by now and so was he.

"I don't think you do." He told me.

"I beg to differ!" I told him.

"Oh yea?" He said, his laughing subsiding and his breathing heavy.

"Yep." I said smiling. "But don't worry; I still love you, even if you are a loser." I joked before kissing him lightly and trying to get up. But he wouldn't let me. He pulled me back down and kissed me harder. I returned the favor and relaxed into his arms.

"I knew one of them had to be more then just your friend." I heard Gabi say from the doorway. I reluctantly pulled myself off of Dean and stood up, he reluctantly did the same.

"Hey Gabi…" I said quietly.

"God, what happened did a freaking tornado hit in here?" She asked, taking in the view of my once perfect, now trashed room.

"Umm, you can say that." I said, laughing some.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to go get coffee with me, but I can see that you are kind of busy so…" She started, Starbucks sounded very good right now.

"No! No, I'll go. I'll meet you downstairs in a second." I told her. She smiled and walked away.

I turned around to see Dean scowling.

"Once again, you choose coffee over me. I'm starting to doubt this a little bit." He told me. I laughed at him and kissed him lightly.

"It's not all about the coffee this time, she is my cousin who I haven't seen in a very long time and want to catch up with. Plus I have been in the car with you for the past week, I need a break." I joked. He just rolled his eyes and kissed me on the head before heading to my door.

"Ok fine, but I am still expecting that massage later." He told me. I just laughed.

"Fine by me, as long as I get mine." He smiled at me and walked out. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs to meet Gabi.

-----

"So what's up with you and… Dean? Right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well, I'm kind of in love with the guy." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"That I could tell, but what about him?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well he pretty much claims that he is in love with me too, so I guess it works out fine." I told her. She smiled.

"Aww Annie has a boyfriend!" She said.

"Shut up Gabi" I said laughing.

"So what is the deal with Sam?" She asked. "He is kind of quiet, but really cute."

"Yea, he is a really sweet guy, but something really bad happened to his last girlfriend who he was totally in love with and it hurt him a lot." I told her, giving away as little as information as possible.

"Aww, poor guy." She said. "So, are you still obsessed with all of that crazy stuff? Like witches and ghosts?" This time I was the one to roll my eyes. "Like do you still go out looking for it and stuff?"

"Yep. That's why I'm here in Van Buren actually." I told her. When we were in high school, she would cover for me when I would go out to hunt at night. She never really understood it, but she never really questioned it or said she didn't believe.

"So you like do it for a living?" She asked amused.

"Yea, I do." I told her.

"What do you tell Sam and Dean?" She asked. Ok, how could she not put this together? Honestly she was one of the smartest girls I knew, but she was so air-headed sometimes that I worried about her. So I didn't answer, I just gave her the 'think about it' kind of looked. Her eyes got really wide.

"They do it to!" She exclaimed.

"Good job Einstein." I said laughing. "But you can't say anything, especially to dad."

"Cross my heart." She said.

We sat in the coffee shop for a little while, just catching up. She told me about NYU, and I told her about all the recent things in San Francisco. Then we decided to go home.

"We're back!" I yelled as I walked in to the foyer. But no one answered.

"Huh, I'll go check their room." She said.

"I'll go with you." I told her. We got there, but they weren't there.

"Was the car out front?" She asked. To be honest I didn't remember. I ran down the stairs and looked out the window. The Impala wasn't there.

'Where are they?' I thought

I walked into my room, got out my phone. I had it on silent while we were talking in Starbucks, and I had four missed calls, all from Dean and all in the fifteen minutes.

I listened to the voice mails.

'Annie, don't come back to the house. Sam and I are coming to find you, and then we have to get Gabi somewhere else. That spirit we were looking for is in your house. So don't go back! We will meet you at the coffee place…." There was more, but the next thing I heard was Gabi scream.

"Gabi!" I yelled before running into her room. She was passed out on the floor.

"Shit.' I thought. I ran to her side and cradled her head in my lap.

"Gabs, wake up baby come on!" I whispered. She groaned.

"Something hit me with you're dads old baseball bat, but I couldn't see anything." She told me.

"We have to get out of here." I told her. I helped her up and went as quickly as I could to the door.

I couldn't get it open.

"Oh god, please don't let this be happening to me." I whispered. We had to get out of here and fast. Suddenly, the house started to shake.

I hated spirits, they were so dumb.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Gabi, I know your head hurts and the world is probably spinning right now, but I need you to stand on your own ok?" I told her

"Is it just me or is the house shaking?" She asked.

"Oh the house is shaking." I told her. She leaned on the door post and I cleared off the coat rack, picked it up and busted open the skinny window next to the door. I helped Gabi out and got the keys out of her pocket. Then I got us both in the car and sped out of there.


	3. The Scare

Chapter 3: The Scare

As soon as I got out of the drive way I got out my phone and called Dean.

"Annie! Where are you?" He said urgently.

"I was already in the house when I got your messages, the thing hit Gabi. She is barely conscious, it locked us in and I had to bust open a window to get us out but we are ok." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Umm, driving out of the neighborhood, I'm about to turn onto the main road." I told him.

"Ok, meet us at the diner on Rigby Street." He told me.

"K, I'll be there soon." I said. We hung up and I sped to the diner.

As soon as I pulled up I saw them standing outside by the car. When I got out of Annie's Jeep, Dean ran over and pulled me close to him.

"Thank god…" He said.

"How's Gabi?" Sam asked.

"Umm, a little out of it. She keeps coming in and out of consciousness." I told him.

"That spirit isn't just dumb, but it is mean and determined." Dean said. "I was getting ready to take a shower and it tried to crash the glass door on me. I heard it squeaking and I got out, about three seconds later I heard it shatter."

"Yea, and I was in the kitchen and all of a sudden the toaster decides to fly at my head, so do a couple of knives." Sam told me.

"Oh my God, are you guys all right?" I asked, full of concern.

"Yea we are fine, but we just need to find a way to get rid of this thing. First thing to do would be finding out who it is." Dean said. Suddenly a thought came to my mind. I grabbed Dean's wrist and looked at his watch and my breath caught in my throat.

"We have to go back." I told him.

"What? Are you insane, we don't have any kind of plan yet, we could get killed!" Dean said seriously.

"It's almost two! My dad is going to be there soon! We have to get him!" I said fearfully.

"You two stay here, I'll go get him." Dean said.

"What?" Sam and I said in unison.

"I'm not letting you two get hurt." He said.

"Well we aren't letting you go alone." I said.

"Really Dean, you just called Annie crazy for saying we had to go back and now you are saying that you have to go alone? Who's crazy now?" Sam said.

"Plus, my dad is going to think you are some kind of robber, the house is torn apart and with you being the only one there he might call the cops." I told him.

"Fine, Annie, you can come but you aren't going into the house. Sam, stay with Gabi." He said.

I got in the car and we sped back to my house.

My dad's car was already there, and all of the lights were off.

"This doesn't look good." I said. Dean parked the car, went to the trunk and grabbed some stuff we might need.

"I'm not letting you go in alone." I said.

"Well I'm not letting you go in period." He said. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a hand gun full of rock salt and went to the window.

"Annie what the hell do you think you are doing! I told you I wasn't going to let you go in there!" He yelled.

"And I told you I wasn't letting you go in alone! My dad is in there Dean! I have to go!" I screamed before climbing through the window.

"Annie…" He said following me in. I turned on my flashlight, and looked around. The house was in worse shape then it was before we left.

"Annie, be careful." Dean said.

"Shh…" I told him. I heard water dripping. He heard it to. "Upstairs." I mouthed. We quickly walked up the stairs and into the main bathroom.

"Daddy?" I whispered. But there was so answer. The shower curtain was closed; I reached over and yanked it open. The faucet was dripping.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Then a thought came to my mind.

If my dad heard anything, or thought something was in the house, he would go straight to his gun cabinet. I quickly rushed into his room and found him lying on the ground with blood running from his head.

I gasped and ran over to him.

"Daddy? Can you hear me?" I said. He didn't say anything. I checked for a pulse, there was one, but barely.

"Dean, we have to get him to the hospital now." I said with tears in my eyes. He came down to my side.

"K, we are going to get him out ok?" He said reassuringly. I nodded. Dean tried to pick him up about three different times before he got it. I helped him down the stairs and into the car. We got to the hospital, where we met Sam and a recently awoken Gabi.

They admitted my dad and we sat in the waiting room, trying to find something about this spirit on the laptop.

"Miss Delacour?" The doctor said when he came out. I quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"He lost a lot of blood, and was beaten pretty hard. He has a few broken bones and a major concussion. And considering the brain tumor he already had, it is almost needless to say that he isn't in the best shape." He told me.

"Wait… brain tumor?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, it has been forming for the past year. He just told us to give him the medicine but he didn't want treatment necessarily. He just wanted to live a normal life, did he not tell you?" The doctor asked.

"No, he didn't." I said. "But is he going to be all right? I mean after this?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"He is in a coma right now. We don't know if he will wake up, and if he doesn't, we need to know as soon as possible what you want us to do." He said.

I stopped breathing for a minute.

"I can't do this right now." I told him.

"I understand, but if you do come to a decision let us know." He said before walking away. I stood there in disbelief. I felt Dean's hands place themselves on my shoulders.

"I kind of over heard." He whispered to me. I didn't necessarily start to cry, but I let the tears fall down my face with out making a sound.

"Have you found anything on the spirit?" I asked blankly.

"Annie, listen I know that…" But I cut him off.

"I asked you a question. I would like an answer not a pep talk." I said coldly. I heard him sigh.

"We don't know, we need your help on something." He told me.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

I knew how I looked, there was no life coming out of me. It was all cold.

And the way Dean looked at me made me want to break down into his arms. He really cared. I could see everything that he wanted to do through his eyes. He wanted to hold me, and tell me everything would be all right. But he wasn't, he was giving me space. And I couldn't be more grateful for that.


	4. The Theory

Chapter 4: The Theory

We went to the library to do more research. My house was built back in the 1800's, so an old, dead, angry spirit was definitely an option. But after hours of looking, we still hadn't found anything that followed that.

"Hey Gabi, how long have you been in town?" I asked.

"About three weeks, ever since I got out of school. Why?" She asked from the computer next to me. I have to say she as being a huge help. And she and Sam had been getting along very well.

"Did any weird things happen before? Or did my dad mention anything when you got there?" I asked. I had a hunch, but it was a long shot.

"No, I mean everything was fine until this afternoon. Now there had been some strange things happening in town, but nothing specific until now." She said. This increased my hunch.

"K thanks, um will you do some research on my dad for me? You know things about maybe some of his past cases see if he lost one, maybe that client died and is angry? I don't know. Just something." I told her before getting up and walking to the newspaper section.

Dean was over there, digging through some old stuff about my house.

"Don't bother, it has nothing to do with the house." I told him. He looked up and sighed.

"Well what does it have something to do with?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have a few ideas. But it isn't the house. Gabi said that weird things have been happening around town, but nothing serious until today. Whatever that this is, I think it is looking for my family." I said.

"But this isn't a very big town. If it wanted to find your family it could have done that by now. Spirits may not be the smartest things but they know how to find what they are looking for." He told me.

"I know which is why I think it is more specifically, looking for me." I said hesitantly. He looked extremely taken back.

"Whoa, run that by me again?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"For the past couple years I have been fighting all this stuff, but most of the time instead of chasing it, it ends up chasing me. I just get lucky and win the fights. It never really crossed my mind until I started hunting with you and Sam and things were different." I paused. "See, because of my mother, and because of me, these things automatically know who and what I am. Since I didn't lose my gift that night in San Francisco, and I killed a demon that powerful, they are definitely going to be after me. And remember when I met you in Pennsylvania? I hadn't even started anything on the spirit. All I had done was research it and talk to Valerie's friend. And then it just finds me, that same day. You can't say this doesn't sound strange to you." I told him.

"Yea it's a little weird, but how do you know that these things can sense you?" He asked.

"I don't think it's that though." I said my brain hurting from all of this thinking.

"Then what?" He asked. The next part was a long shot. But I just had a hunch that it was true.

"I think that, ok this is going to sound so dumb…" I said trailing off a bit. "But I think the Enchantress that cursed my mother and me, is sending these things after me."

He just looked at me.

"What?" Ok he had totally lost all of his smart points now. I rolled my eyes and gave him the whole thing.

"Ok she was an Enchantress of power; she could manipulate even the most set minds ever. And she could kill a demon by just practically thinking about it! But she was obsessed with my father, so instead of just killing my mother, she cursed me and killed him! That was she could practically destroy any chance that my mom could have at happiness! But when my mom found a way around it, she had lost. I was still alive. I was the product of what she so greatly despised! And she can control the demons and spirits and everything else! She can threaten them and kill them if they don't do as they tell her." I finished breathlessly.

"You have thought about this a lot haven't you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well yea. God I want to kill that bitch." I said as I rested my head against a book shelf. "Even if my theory is wrong, I still want to kill her."

Dean laughed at me and put his arm around my waist.

"So even if your theory is true, we still have to find out who this spirit is and torch it." He told me. I nodded.

Just then I heard Gabi.

"Annie, I think I found something." She whispered. I let out a deep breath and walked over to her.

"K what is it Gab?" I asked.

"Remember that guy back in middle school and high school, um, Derek Lane I think. Who used to send us flowers and stuff on our birthday and valentines and all that stuff.

"Yea, that poor kid. He was like the definition of anti social." I said, remembering my high school days.

"Yea and remember how we both kind of rejected him, and how Ryan James humiliated him when he tried to talk to us at a football game?" Gabi said.

"Yes, like I said, poor kid." I told her.

"Well he is dead." She said bluntly. "Car crash, about six months ago."

"So you think that he has been terrorizing the town and waiting for us to be together again so he can pay us back?" I asked.

"Yep, I bet he would have done it to Ryan, but seeing as he is in Europe right now kind of nicks that theory out of the way." She told me.

"Wait, how positive are you that it is this guy?" The recently arrived Sam asked.

"Pretty positive, but I'm kind of new at this whole supernatural gig so I don't know how to find out for sure." Gabi said. We all laughed at her some.

"We could be bait." I suggested to Gabi. She shrugged and nodded.

"Uh or you could not be bait and we could just torch the grave and see if it goes away." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok big brother." I said. He just looked at me seriously. "Dean, I am a big girl. All Gabi and I have to do is get him to unintentionally give us some kind of sign."

"Dean she is right, otherwise we might never find out for sure if Gabi is right." Sam said.

"How come in the past month I get over ruled almost every time?" Dean said. Sam and I laughed, Gabi really didn't get it.

I tip toed up and kissed him.

"Because you can't resist me." I told him. He tried to play it off but I saw him smiling.

"And like you said bro, you may have gotten the looks but I got the brains." Sam joked. Dean rolled his eyes. Gabi laughed and came up to whisper something in my ear.

"I think they both got the looks actually." She whispered. I was the only one that heard.

"Gabi!" I said laughing with her. Sam and Dean just stared at us.

"Chicks…" They said in unison.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this whole bait thing?" Dean asked.


	5. The Problem

Hey everyone! Well this update may be my last until Saturday or Sunday. I am going out of town tomorrow night and I may not be able to update tomorrow afternoon but I will try!

Chapter 5: The Problem

"Be careful." Dean told me before I got out of the car.

"Don't worry babe, we got this." I told him before opening the door.

"Annie I'm serious. No stunts just stick to the plan." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes, climbed back into the car and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You worry too much." I told him. "Gabi and I have so got this."

"Gabi are you sure? You have never done anything like this before, and you just got hurt earlier today. Annie could go by herself." Sam said. Geez since when he become so worried about my cousin?

Gabi just laughed. "Don't worry about me buddy, I'll be fine." She flashed him one of her infamous cheesy smiles and crawled out of the car. I know I saw Sam smile. So did Dean.

"Does Sammy have a little bit of a crush?" Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam said quietly. I smiled and climbed out of the car and stood next to Gabi.

"Ok, let's do this thing." She said. We both sighed and walked to the door. Strangely, the window was back in tact, and when we walked inside, the house was back to normal.

"Woah…" Gabi said.

"Shh!" I snapped. I pulled out the EMF detector which the guys had let me borrow. It went off immediately. "He's here."

"Derek?" I said. I felt a breeze brush past me. "Derek its Annie and Gabi… from high school? Remember us?" The breeze got stronger. I tried to think of something to say, something that might get him to tell us it was him.

"Look, I know what happened to you in school wasn't the best thing. People were mean and cruel and Gabi and I didn't do much to stop it…" The breeze turned into a strong wind. I reached over and grabbed Gabi.

"Look, we are sorry! But you can't keep hurting people! You almost killed my dad! They don't know if he is even going to make it because of you!" I screamed, losing control and forgetting to be nice to the evil spirit that could kill me and my cousin at any moment. The wind just grew stronger.

"You know, if you wanted us to accept you and give you a chance, killing my uncle really wasn't the best way to go about it!" Gabi screamed. Suddenly the wind stopped. It was silent, save for the EMF reader beeping. Then, a rose fell from out of no where.

It hit the ground with a silent thud. We just stared for a minute before I leaned down to pick it up. There was a tag on it.

'I could have loved you. You broke my heart. You killed me. So I will make you wish you were dead.' It read.

"Gabs…" I said.

"Yea?" She asked, a little terrified.

"Run." I said. Which we both did. Then the wind started again. It was so strong and it pushed against the door, making it extremely hard to open.

I pulled and pulled, with Gabi helping me. The door would open a little but then be forced shut again.

"Help!" We both screamed. The wind also made it hard to breathe. It pressed against our lungs and when we would try to inhale, it was to much to handle. My throat hurt and my lungs felt like they would explode, and I knew that unless we came up with a plan soon, we would be goners.

----

(Deans POV)

"Haven't they been in there long enough?" I said absent mindedly.

"Dean chill they are going to be fine. Annie is smart and strong and knows what she is doing and Gabi well…" He trailed off.

"Oh, what is Gabi Sam?" I asked, teasing him some. He turned a little bit red.

"She's… smart and she's…umm… well quick?" He said. I laughed at him.

"Like I said, Sammy has a crush." I joked.

"I do not. Plus even if I did end up feeling something for her, I don't know if I could ever stop loving Jess." He told me. Ok, now it must be time to get serious and be a supportive big brother…

"Look Sam, I know you loved her, but you can't just close your heart when you think something good might come your way. Do you really think she would want you to not love anymore?" I told him, turning this whole moment into something I really didn't want to turn it into.

"You're right, but I just don't know…" He told me.

"Well you better figure it out soon or else you are going to live a pretty lonely life." I told him. "I mean your always going to have me and dad and stuff, but it isn't the same."

I heard him sigh, then I looked at the house and saw the door.

"Sam did you see that?" I asked, referring to the door that was slightly opening and then slamming back shut over and over again. Sam looked at me urgently.

"Let's go." He said. We both jumped out of the car and ran to the house. It took us a couple tries to get to door open, but once we did, we were almost blown back by the wind. I immediately got down and crawled to where Gabi and Annie were huddled in the corner, screaming out a plan to get out of there. Sam followed me. Suddenly Gabi started coughing really hard. We knew it was because she couldn't breathe. Not long after, Annie started doing the same. I looked over at Sam and nodded. We both knew that we had to get them and us out of there. Annie was clutched a rose in her hand and the thorns had made her bleed. We made our way closer to them. I pulled Annie close to me and Sam did the same with Gabi and we all somehow helped each other out of the house and into the car.

We were all breathing hard, the girls especially.

"Annie? Babe are you ok?" I asked as I took her tiny wrist into my hand. The thorn had cut pretty deeply into her palm so when she tried to release it she winced in pain. "Damn Annie what were you trying to hold onto this so hard for?" I asked as I removed the rose from her hand.

"The note…" She whispered. I looked back down at the rose and saw a tag on it. I read it to myself then looked back up at her. "It's definitely him."

"Then let's torch this thing." Sam said from the back seat. With out saying anything I turned on the car and headed for the cemetery.

----

(Annie's POV)

So the worst part was over, and since we had torched the grave, then actually the whole thing was over. Now I had to worry about my dad again. And that scared me.

Gabi and I really didn't want to go back to the house. It just felt wrong. So we found an Inn close to the hospital and stayed there.

"Ouch!" I whined as Dean tried to fix my hand. The thorn had actually gotten stuck in there and it hurt like a bitch.

"You have to stay still!" He ordered. I huffed and tried to sit back. Then he yanked at the thorn again and I jumped.

"Oww!" I squealed. He just laughed at me.

"Aww poor baby." He teased. I just pouted.

"Make it stop hurting with out making it hurt worse." I demanded. He laughed harder and leaned in close to my face.

"I'm sorry baby." He told me. I just looked confused, but then he pressed his lips to mine and at the same time yanked the thorn out of my hand. I pulled back and held my hand close to me.

"Nice distraction." I said wincing.

"Hey I try." He said. He took my hand again, cleaned the wound and wrapped it with a bandage.

"There. Finished." He told me smiling. I smiled back and rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you, now I think I need a nap." I told him. Or more like to just sleep, it was almost eleven. I yawned and we both laid down on the bed and I immediately fell asleep in his arms.

----

(Gabi's POV)

"Ok, see that right there is exactly what gives people hope at romance, when in all actuality, love like that only happens like once in a million years." I muttered as I collapsed on the bed. I still had a little bit of a head ache, but other then that I was ok.

Dean and Annie had fallen asleep in each others arms in the other bed, which meant unless one of us was sleeping on the floor, that I had to share a bed with someone I didn't even know.

"I wouldn't say only once in a million years, no more then three times, but not just one for sure." Sam said. I smiled at him.

"Truthfully though, I've never seen Annie this happy or at ease with anyone for our entire lives." I told him. He came and sat next to where I was lying.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea really, I mean in high school and stuff she was really stand-offish. Truth be told she could have had any guy she wanted and she always backed off. Anytime something got to serious she would leave at the drop of a hat." I told him.

"Sounds a lot like Dean." He told me. I laughed a little.

"You want to know the funny thing though?" I said, suddenly feeling like talking.

"Sure." He said.

"Even though she was never committed to anything, I was always so jealous of her." I told him. This must have got his attention.

"Why?" Sam asked me. I turned over and looked up into gorgeous green eyes that I hadn't taken notice of yet.

"Because, she could have anything and everything, but she never took it. She just let it glide by and still always got the best of everything with out even trying. I mean she had guys flooding over her, and I had to actually work at it." I told him. Honestly, I hadn't ever told anyone this. "She is my cousin, and my best friend, but still, it was kind of hard being associated with some one so… perfect I guess. What sucked even worse was that she wasn't happy being that way."

He just looked back at me.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked. I nodded and continued to look into his eyes. "I think that you don't ever need to worry about it. You are sweet and funny and beautiful, and if those guys that you knew at school didn't see that, then they are insane."

I blushed and smiled a little.

"Thanks, now what are we going to do about this sleeping situation?" I asked. He looked around.

"Well, I can take the floor." He told me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok please, after what we have both been through today, I think we both deserve to at least get some partial comfort." I told him.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. I looked at Dean and Annie and sighed.

"Well, since Princess Anastasia and your brother over there are all crashed, then I don't have a problem sharing with you… but no funny business or you might just wake up with missing body parts." I joked. He laughed a little. Then something caught in his head.

"Wait, Anastasia? Is that a nickname or real name?" He asked. I smiled wickedly.

"It's her real name. She hates it, and no one ever calls her that. But it is what is on her birth certificate." I told him. He smiled a little.

"Oh I totally have something on her now." He said. I laughed and got ready for bed.

Truth be told, I could really see myself liking Sam. He was so adorable in every way, and very easy to talk to.

------

(Sam's POV)

I could see myself having feelings for Gabi. And it scared me. She was gorgeous and funny and just all around amazing. But I didn't know if I was ready to feel this way for anyone again. And what if I did get myself into this again, and then lost her? I really didn't want to face that again.


	6. The Reality

D the reviews made me smile. So I decided to update one more time before I leave!

Chapter 6: The Reality

(Gabi's POV)

For some odd reason I woke up at about four a.m. and when I opened my eyes, I didn't see air between me and the other bed, or air between me and Sam. Oh no, we somehow ended up cuddled together in the middle of the bed. Probably because it was freezing in that room, but once I was awake it felt a little odd.

But I couldn't move with out waking him up.

'Ughh' I thought. Not that I minded being in a cute guys arms, and to be quite honest, it felt pretty good. But I didn't like that it just happened.

Eventually I got over it though and quickly fell back asleep.

---

(Annie's POV)

I woke up around nine a.m. to Dean looking at me.

"Hey there." I said groggily. He smiled and kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"Morning, how's the hand?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Ehh, I'll live." I told him. Then something caught my eye over his shoulder. I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Shh…" I said and I pointed to the other bed. He slowly turned around.

Gabi and Sam were lying there asleep in each others arms. It was pretty adorable. Dean laughed some.

"So should we wake them up? Or let them stay like that?" He asked.

"Lets just let them stay there and wait for them to get up." I said. Then the reality hit me. My face fell and I sat up. "Besides, I need to get ready and go to the hospital to see my dad." I said sadly. Dean sat up and grabbed my un-injured hand.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"How can you promise that?" I asked. "You don't know that, you don't know anything."

I really wasn't mad at him. But I didn't want to be vulnerable.

"Hey," He said as he stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I can't promise you that your dad will be ok, but I can promise you that I will be here for whatever you need to make sure that you will be ok." He told me. My face softened and I allowed him to pull me into his arms. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I'm just tired of worrying." I told him.

"I know. It's ok." He said. I felt him run my fingers through my hair. I loved it when he did this. But I really needed to get ready.

"I need to take a shower." I said before pulling away.

"Hey so do I, maybe we could get it out of the way and take one together since the hot water in these places are always in such low supply." He tried, I laughed at him.

"Hmm, I may have to think on this one." I teased. He smirked.

"Well what is there to think about? I mean do we really want to be selfish and not let Gabi and Sam have hot water when they wake up? That just isn't fair." He told me.

"Well I guess when you put it that way… but what happens when they wake up and we are both gone? What do you think they will think of us?" I asked.

"That we were being nice and letting them have hot water." He told me. I just laughed and walked into the bathroom. Of course I was followed.

----

(Gabi's POV)

We both woke up around ten a.m.

"Oh Sorry!" Sam exclaimed, referring to our sleeping position. I laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. He pulled away and for some reason I felt a little disappointed. But I shrugged it off and looked over my shoulder.

"Wait, where are Annie and Dean?" I asked. I heard the shower running. "That's probably Annie, she always gets the shower first."

Sam just laughed some.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet you that it isn't just Annie in there." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean…" I said. He nodded. I thought about it.

"Nahh, not Annie. She isn't like that. Plus we are in here." I told him.

"How much you want to bet?" He asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Hmm I don't know. How about… ten dollars." I said laughing.

"Ok, I bet you ten dollars that it isn't just Annie in there." He said. I shook his hand.

"Deal Winchester. You are so going down." I said. Just then the bathroom door opened. Annie stepped out first. I smiled, thinking that I had won, but then Dean came out to. Annie saw us and turned bright red, Dean just looked a little frustrated.

I looked up at Sam and saw him laughing. I scowled.

"Told you so." He said. I growled.

"Ok fine you win." I said.

Dean and Annie looked confused.

"Umm, I am just going to get dressed." Annie said before grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom.

----

(Annie's POV)

They caught us. Ok not that we were doing anything illegal, but it was embarrassing. I would get over it though. What was really on my mind was the friendship that Gabi and Sam were cultivating.

I was happy about it, but we were going to have to leave soon. And I didn't want them to be hurt by that. I tried to stop thinking about it and went to the hospital to see my dad.

He was still in a coma. It hurt so bad to see him laying there, some one who was always so powerful. I mean he was a lawyer for goodness sake. And now, he was so helpless. I hated it. And there was nothing I could do.

"Dad, I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that, I love you." I whispered to him, hoping that some how that got through.


	7. The Awakening

Chapter 7: The Awakening

As soon as I said the words 'I love you' the tears that I had been trying to hold back came flowing down my face. My strength that I had worked for years to gain crumbled at the three words and the man who raised me lying in front of me, and I lost all control of my emotions.

"Daddy please don't leave me." I said like a seven year old child. "I'll come home more, I'll help you through all of this, but please, don't leave me yet."

His body was still lifeless. I couldn't take this anymore. This visit was over, I hated feeling weak. So I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom so I could wash my face and leave.

"Annie?" I heard a whisper. I turned around. My dad's eyes were open. The tears immediately came back. "Annie, is that you?"

I rushed back over to his side.

"Yea dad, it's me." I told him. He smiled some.

"I'm sorry we didn't really get to visit this week while you were here." He said, trying to make the mood light…. Like always.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're awake!" I told him.

"So I guess the doctors told you about my condition?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea dad, they did. But we don't have to talk about this now, I want you to rest." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, but I still want to meet this boy you brought home with you. I haven't approved yet." He joked. I laughed some.

"Don't worry dad, you'll get to meet him." I said.

Once I left I told the doctors he was awake and I went back to the Inn. The three of them were all sitting on one bed watching some old horror movie.

"Aww how cute. But I feel a little left out." I said. Dean stood up and walked over to me. I couldn't contain it anymore. So I practically jumped into his arms and held on tight.

"Hey, nice to see you to babe." He said laughing some. I pulled away to look at him and smiled a little.

"My dad woke up." I told him. He smiled and pulled me back into his arms.

"I guess that would be a reason to cut off my circulation then." He told me. I pulled back and hit him on the arm. Gabi came over to stand by me.

"He's awake?" She asked excited. I nodded. This time she jumped in my arms.

"Thank god!" She exclaimed.

"So I have been thinking, we should all go back to the house and clean it up. Get everything back in order." I told them.

We all agreed and headed back to the house.

"Well, we have our work cut out for us." Gabi said as soon as we walked in. I nodded.

"Ok well, how about Dean and I take the upstairs and Sam and Gabi, you try and tackle downstairs." I suggested. We all reluctantly started to get things back in order.

"So why did you really want to be partnered with me up here?" Dean asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well as much as I would love to lie and tell you that it was so I could have you all to myself to inflict any experience I wanted on you, that isn't the case." I told him. He pouted.

"Well then what was?" He asked.

"Sam and Gabi." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok you are going to have to give me more then that." He said.

"I think they might like each other. Or, at least I think Gabi likes Sam, he is a little bit harder to judge but I think they would look adorable together." I said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"So you are trying to get them alone to see what could happen? Since when did you decide to play matchmaker?" He asked. I smiled.

"Since I noticed how lonely Sam was all the time. I know he loved Jess, and a part of her will always be with him, but I'm worried about him, so I am going to try and fix it. Plus Gabi needs to stop whining about how all the guys in Van Buren are losers and the ones in New York are perverted stuck up pigs, so what better way to fix that then to let her hang out with some one that isn't from Van Buren or New York?" I told him. He just laughed. Then he got a devious smile on his face.

"We are pretty much done up here right?" He asked. I looked around and everything was pretty much back in order.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Well, we could always go see what they are up to with out actually letting them know we are watching." He said. I laughed.

"So you mean spy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I prefer to call it watching out for their best interests." He told me. I smiled.

"Ok then, let's go watch out for their best interests then." I said. We went over to where the stairs were and hid behind the wall. We could hear them laughing. I peaked around the corner and saw them sitting on the couch, just talking. I looked back at Dean and smiled widely.

-----

(Gabi's POV)

"You know out of all the places I've been, I have never been to New York." Sam told me.

"Really? Its awesome! Well, except they guys there are like total jerks. But it is so much fun! Well, at least if you are in uptown anyways." I told him.

"Well I may have to come visit you some day then." He told me. I smiled.

We had been talking like this for the past two hours. For some reason, he opened up to me about his girlfriend Jess. I felt so bad for him, and the worse part was that I felt bad for liking him.

Yes, I liked him. It just happens. But I didn't know what to do about it. I definitely didn't want to enforce it, and I didn't want to push him away. But I didn't want him to think I wasn't interested.

This was so hard. So I would just keep talking. Then it hit me.

"You know, I have a feeling that this whole 'clean up crew' set up wasn't just random picking." I told him.

"Yea, I can only imagine what those two are doing upstairs." He said smirking. I laughed some.

"No, I mean… well maybe that has something to do with it, but I think my cousin is trying to set us up." I told him. He just smiled.

"That would be something Annie would do." He told me laughing. I nodded.

"And knowing her, she isn't going to give up until she succeeds." I said rolling my eyes. He nodded and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Then why don't we let her think she has succeeded." He said quickly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"Let's go out tonight, just you and me. That way, we won't have to deal with her attempts to set us up." He told me. Ok he was asking me out, but in order to get away from Annie's antics. But I would take anything. I laughed.

"Ok, deal." I said smiling.


	8. The Dates

Chapter 8: The Dates

(Annie's POV)

They had found me out. But they were going on a date, sure it was only to get me out of their hair but I am sure once they went out once that there would be more to follow.

Gabi had run upstairs and been all excited and asked me to help her get ready. I knew that they had planned this, but Gabi wasn't just acting excited, she really was, which made me think that if Sam broke her heart, he was a dead man.

"What about this?" She asked as she pulled a dark green beaded tan top out. It was cute, but it needed something else.

"Hmm, what about that with…" I dug through all her stuff and all mine and found an off white pullover sweater with a very low V drop neck. "With this over it and…" I went back for a second round with the clothes and found a brown knee length boho skirt. "This."

I said, she looked at it and nodded. "I'll try it on." She said. When she came out of the bathroom she was smiling.

"I like it." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Now what are we going to do with your hair?" I asked as she sat down at the mirror. She started to lightly apply make up. So I pulled her long semi dark hair up into a ponytail and started to spiral it. By the time we were done she looked simple, fun and pretty all at once.

"I think we did a good job." I told her as she stared in the mirror.

"I agree." She said smiling widely.

----

(Dean's POV)

"Aww Sammy's getting ready for a date." I teased. He shot me the death glare.

"The name is Sam." He said.

Ok so Annie and I both heard that this was supposedly a scheme to make her stop trying to set them up before she really ever started, but he seemed like he was pretty excited about it.

"So after this is all over are you and Gabi just going to say that you don't like each other like that and just be friends?" I asked.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Annie and I kind of heard your plan, we were…" I got cut off.

"You were spying on us?" He asked. I looked stunned.

"Not spying, just watching out for you." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"You want the truth?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No I want the best lie you can think of… come on Sam of course I want the truth!" I exclaimed. He sighed.

"I wanted to ask her out even if it wasn't for Annie trying to set us up. But I panicked and used it as an excuse. But when she said yes, she looked kind of hurt that it was just an excuse so I have to do something great tonight to take that away and Dean I really don't know if I am ready for this." Sam told me.

"Ok so you got nervous, big deal it is your first date in over a year! But if what you think is true and she really wants to go out with you then you need to make it worth it, and let yourself have fun. Just forget about everything else." I told him. Yep, that was my sensitivity for the day.

"Yea you're right, thanks Dean. You know, sometimes you are an OK big brother." He told me.

"Hey if I can only be OK at one thing and be great at everything else, I'll take it." I replied sarcastically. He hit me upside the head. "Hey that's my job!" I told him. He laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

----

(Annie's POV)

Sam and Gabi looked so good together when they left. I couldn't help but be proud.

"So now that there gone what are our plans for tonight?" Dean asked as he started kissing my neck. "I have some things in mind if you don't." I smirked.

"As tempting as that sounds, ever since we started doing what you have in mind we haven't stopped to do anything else and I think we need to." I told him as I gave him a smile and walked off.

"Hey now wait a minute…" He said chasing after me. I stopped and turned around as he trapped me in his arms. "Ok, you want to do something else, what do you want to do?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"We could, watch movies and order pizza, or just hang out, just something else, at least for a few hours." I said, trying to compromise.

"Pizza sounds fine, movies though? I can't think of any I want to see." He told me.

"Hmm, we could play a game." I suggested, just thinking of something off the top of my head. He laughed.

"Ok what kind of game?" He asked.

"Hmm, scrabble?" I joked; he must have thought it was pretty funny.

"What are for seventy?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well if we are, then we are pretty hot for our age." I told him. He pulled me closer to him.

"You are right about that." He whispered.

"Or I have an old Nintendo if you are into those kinds of games." I whispered back, losing myself in his eyes.

"Ok, that sounds good." He said. Our lips were inches apart and it was a matter of seconds before they met. It wasn't a long kiss because I knew where that could lead. So I pulled apart.

"K, I will go get it and bring it downstairs then." I said as I walked off. Dean just stood there dumbfounded.

----

(Gabi's POV)

We decided we wanted spaghetti. It sounded like the best option. So we went to an Italian restaurant in town.

We just sat and talked for a long time. Not about anything in particular, but just about random things that we had in common.

"I wonder what Dean and Annie are up to right now…" I pondered out loud.

"If Dean gets what he wants, then it is probably something we don't want to know about." Sam said laughing some. I laughed a little to.

"Actually, Annie said something about actually making him just hang out with her. According to her they don't really do that." I said. He nodded.

"Yea, this is the first time the three of us have actually gotten to stay in one place for a while and just chill. I mean Dean and Annie are always together because we travel together, but we are on a job or passed out in the car, things like that." He told me.

"Must be nice to not be tied down, and just be able to go wherever. You get to travel over the continent, see tons of places. I wish I could do that." I told him honestly. He nodded.

"Yea but when you are traveling with those two it is entertaining, annoying or just humorous." He said.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked.

"Well, entertaining wise… both of them always have to be right all the time, and they argue until one of them gives up which is always funny to watch. Humorous wise, they argue like 5 year olds sometimes, the funny thing is Annie always wins and Dean can't stand it. Then annoying wise, they are so in love that it can be sickening." He told me. I laughed all the way through.

"Definitely sounds like Annie." I said.

"Yea, I am not looking forward to going back on the road though. Apparently we have a drive to Wisconsin or something. That isn't going to be much fun." He said that and it hit me.

"Oh right, you guys have to leave again…" I said sadly, not meaning it to sound that way but it did. I looked down for a minute and when I did I felt his hand grab mine.

"We may have to leave, but I don't think I could stay away that long." He said softly. I smiled and blushed a little. Then I realized that he wasn't letting go of my hand.

---

(Sam's POV)

The minute that she pointed out that I had to leave, I got a little sad. And the look on her face told me she did to. Without even thinking I reached for her hand.

Something happened when I did that. Her hand fit perfectly in mine, and it was so soft. I didn't want to let go.

So when dinner was over we walked down this thing called the River Walk. It had little shops and Ice cream places and was right on the river. We got some ice cream and just walked as we held hands. The moon was bright and the sky was filled with stars and it all reflected off the water. There were fountains behind us that made a slight background noise.

It was all so peaceful.

"This has been my favorite place ever since they built it. It's a fun place to hang out, or just fun to come by yourself." She told me.

"I like it to. It's calm." I said. She nodded. Then I noticed her shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just a little, I mean we are practically in Canada, it gets chilly even in the summer." She said. Once again I didn't even think, I just draped my jacket around her shoulders and removed my hand from hers so I could put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Definitely better." She told me. I smiled back at her.

"Good." I replied, still smiling. I took a bite of my ice cream. When I pulled the cone away I heard he giggle. "What?"

"Nothing…" She said, still giggling a little. I looked at her, I was very confused. "It's just you have ice cream…"

Then I saw the wheels in her mind turning. She smiled a little then tiptoed up and kissed the side of my mouth.

"Right there." She whispered. I just looked into her eyes for a minute. They were so green, and light green at that, almost a pale honey color with a little bit of green in them. They were beautiful.

Once again I wasn't thinking, and I leaned down and kissed her.


	9. The Moments

Chapter 9: The Moments

(Dean's POV)

Ok this wasn't fair. Annie was a girl, and she was beating me at video games.

Right, we were only playing Sonic the Hedgehog, but still she could beat me.

So right now Sonic and whatever that tan girl characters name was, were in the little tunnel thing and we were trying to dodge the things that were flying at us.

Once again, Annie was beating me. When the game over sign came up she just looked at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I won." She said. Ok, so a girl beat me. But the girl that beat me was so damn cute that I couldn't be mad about it.

"Yes you did." I replied. She just giggled.

"I think the winner should get a prize." She told me. I laughed.

"Ok, what would the winner like?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"Ice cream." She said.

We went into the kitchen and she sat on the cabinet.

"Loser has to get the ice cream for the winner while the winner sits on the cabinet and marvels at how adorable the loser is while getting the ice cream." She said.

Sometimes I wonder what went on in her mind. But I didn't care. I just laughed and started getting us ice cream.

"So I am adorable huh?" I asked.

"Yep, the most adorable there is." She said smiling. I looked back over at her. She just looked so different.

She was still beautiful, that hadn't changed, but tonight there was a different glow about her. As she sat there on the cabinet swinging her legs back and forth, and wearing pajama pants and a tank top with her hair in a high messy ponytail on top of her head, I figured out what it was.

She looked like a little girl, like she had no problems or worries except wanting to have fun. We hadn't hunted in a couple of days, and we hadn't been traveling, but we had been staying in the place where she grew up. I smiled at her and brought her ice cream over to her.

"Here you go." I told her.

"Thank you babe." She said right before kissing me lightly.

"Hey I get my hands all cold and have to watch you gawk at me and all I get in a little kiss?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled.

"Maybe if you keep complaining." She replied. I looked at her and grabbed her.

"Dean what are you doing…" She said. I just had the best idea. I her up and started running outside. It was a little chilly outside and all she had on was that little tank top. I went over to the side of the pool and pretended like I was going to throw her in.

"Dean no!" She screamed.

"Aww is the winner afraid of a little water?" I asked. This was a game I knew I would win.

"No it is just cold, please please please no?" She begged, giving me the puppy dog face.

"If I put you down and don't throw you in, what do I get?" I asked.

Truthfully, I didn't really plan to throw her in, but this was just to good.

"Anything but please… I'm already getting cold." She said as she nestled her head into my chest.

"Ok fine." I said laughing. I tried to turn around but I slipped on some water and we both ended up in the pool.

I emerged first and I looked around, but I didn't see Annie.

"Annie?" I said loudly. But she didn't answer. I immediately became panicked and began looking for her. "Annie baby where are you?"

Then I felt someone lightly grab my shoulders.

"Looking for me?" She said. I turned around.

"God don't scare me like that." I told her. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She said as she placed a hand on my face. I really didn't have any reason to flip out. But I worried about her all the time since San Francisco and I swore that if anything ever happened to her I could never forgive myself.

"It's ok; I just get to worried I guess." I told her. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms my neck and kissed me. It was soft, and then it somehow turned to fierce. I began to notice that she was still a very small girl and could barely touch in the 5'10 area which was where we were. So we slowly made our way to the shallower end and also ended up with her pressed up against a wall and me pressed up against her.

We made out for about ever. Then she broke apart for a minute.

"Dean…" She whispered breathlessly.

"Yea babe…" I replied in the same state.

"I'm cold." She said. I laughed a little, picked her up and carried her back upstairs and into her room.

We had started kissing again sometime on our way back inside, and I had completely forgotten to close the door.

With in a matter of minutes, everything but our underclothes were discarded to the floor.

-------------------

(Gabi's POV)

We had kissed more then once tonight. Actually came really close to making out once. But now we were driving home, and I had a question for him.

"Hey Sam." I asked as I looked at our fingers which were laced together.

"Sure, anything." He said.

"Did you really just ask me out to get Annie out of our hair, or did you really want to go out with me?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Honestly? I was going to ask you out, but I got nervous and used it as an excuse." He told me before lifting my hand up and kissing it. I smiled.

"I was hoping for that kind of answer." I told him. He smiled back and then we pulled into the drive way.

We walked to the porch and just stopped.

"See if I were dropping you off at your house we could do some cheesy romantic movie thing where I kissed you at the door and stuff, but since we are staying in the same house it kind of takes away the affect." He told me. I laughed.

"I still wouldn't mind if you kissed me though." I said. So he did, a quick kiss, but nice none the less.

We walked inside and the house was silent.

"Huh, I wonder where those two are." I said. There were to abandoned bowls of ice cream sitting in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind I think I know where they are." I said laughing. "I guess Dean got his way."

"Yea but not before Annie got hers… look." He said pointing to the Nintendo. I laughed.

"I remember that thing, Annie had some unnatural talent at it, and she could beat anyone." I told him.

"Well if she beat Dean at a video game then she may have had some major sucking up to do with his ego." Sam said. I laughed some.

"He seems like a good guy." I said. "And Annie loves him more then anything."

"He is, he can just get on the conceited side every now and then, but he has a good heart and would protect any one from anything… especially Annie. Ever since he met her he hasn't even been the same." He told me.

I smiled.

"Well, girls have that affect on guys sometimes." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes really." I said smiling. I looked into his eyes, and in that moment I realized how much I might actually care about him.


	10. The Light

Lol yes I updated twice and with in and hour of each other… but only because it started out as one chapter and it was almost 9 pages on word, I thought that was to much so I broke it up into two chapters and added some on the last one. But I am glad you liked them! I have no idea how much longer this story is going to be, but it is most likely going to be longer then the first one considering that I haven't even gotten to the plot point yet, or at least not all the way there.

Thank you for reviewing! Please keep it up!

Chapter 10: The Lights

(Annie's POV)

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Dean's arms. I smiled at him and just kind of stared for a minute. I had never really looked at him while he was sleeping before, and he just looked so peaceful, and so adorable at that, that I couldn't help myself.

"I love you." I whispered very softly not knowing if he could hear it. After I said it though, he pulled me closer. I smiled again, just finding happiness in this kind of beautiful simplicity was something I never though possible. But now I had it, and I would never let go.

A few minutes later he woke up, his eyes immediately met mine and he smiled.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Right back at you." He replied groggily. "I don't want to move." He told me.

"Neither do I, let's just stay like this forever and ever." I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"K Deal." He said before kissing the top of my head. "Hey Annie?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Yea Dean…" I replied. He smiled at me again.

"I love you." He said quietly. For some reason it made me blush, which was strange considering we had been telling each other this for weeks.

"I love you to." I told him.

A couple minutes later, our stomachs decided to tell us that we couldn't just stay like that forever. So we went downstairs but before we made it into the kitchen, something caught our eye in the living room.

Sam and Gabi were cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep, and still in there clothes from the night before.

"Shh… we don't want to wake them up." I whispered. He looked at them and laughed.

"Like hell we don't." He said laughing. I just stared at him. He gave me this mean look and went over to them. "Good morning Sammy."

I swear Sam and Gabi jumped like ten feet in the air when Dean yelled that in their ears. It was mean but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dean, what the hell…" Sam said. Gabi squinted and looked around.

"What time is it…"She said groggily.

"About ten." I answered. She pouted and slammed her head back into the couch.

"Wake me up in two hours and not a minute before." She said. I laughed at her.

"Yea wake us up in two hours." Sam said before lying back down.

"No can do Sam. I have some business to discuss with you, upstairs now." Dean told him.

Hey wait… I didn't know about this business that needed to be discussed. Some one had some explaining to do.

"What kind of business?" Sam whined.

"Our kind. Now get up." Dean ordered. Sam reluctantly stood up and the two brothers walked up stairs. Gabi quickly got used to having the couch to herself and took up the entire space. Me on the other hand, was not to happy about not knowing this business the boys were discussing. So, I did what I loved to do the most.

I spied.

They had gone into the guest room. Yes, perfect. That door didn't shut all the way. I kneeled down on the side and listened to what they were saying.

"Dad called last night Sam." I heard Dean say.

"What? When?" Sam asked.

"Well he actually called this morning about two. There is a case in New Mexico that he wants our help with." Dean said.

"Ok then we will pack up and leave tomorrow, you me and Annie." Sam said. I heard Dean sigh loudly.

"It may just be you and me." Dean told him. Ok, now I was getting mad.

"What? But we are a team now remember? I mean think about how much faster things have gotten done since she was with us. What used to take us a week is not just taking us two days! And she is your girlfriend! We can't just leave her here!" Sam told him.

Major points for Sam right now. At the moment I liked him way more then I liked Dean.

"I don't want to leave her! But what he needs us to deal with is something she doesn't need to deal with. It could kill her Sam, not necessarily in the 'death sentence' way either. But more like in the emotional way." Dean said.

Ok I was confused. Apparently so was Sam.

"Ok what?" Sam asked.

"Annie had this theory, that the things we hunted were hunting her as well because the Enchantress that cursed her was making them because she wanted her dead. I called dad and asked him to check up on it. She is right Sam, and what this bitch has done now if worse then anything. If Annie found out, then she would be devastated." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied.

"This Enchantress has brought back Annie's mother's spirit and is using it to try and get to Annie." Dean said.

I stopped breathing for a minute.

"Wait, so this Enchantress has brought Annie's real mom back as a ghost and is controlling to do whatever she wants…" Sam said.

"Yes, and we both know that just walking among us some ghosts can look normal. Until of course you try and punch them and your hand goes straight through there head. But to the normal eye, they look like people. If Annie saw her mom and then her mother tried to kill her, she would never be the same." Dean told him.

I could feel myself shaking.

"This can't be happening, this isn't real." I whispered to myself. Apparently too loudly.

"Who is…" Sam started as he opened the door. He looked down and saw me. I looked back up at him, my eyes wide with fear. Not really because I was caught, but because of what was happening.

Dean quickly followed him and saw me. His face turned into one of anger that I had never seen. He went back into the room, then to the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. Sam came out and sat beside me.

"You heard?" He asked, or more like stated.

"Every word." I replied. My voice was cold, like ice. But my temper was hot and ready to be thrown. "This can't be happening. Not when everything was going so well."

"This is what we do Annie, I mean what has happened to you over the past two months is kind of completely unfair in that sense but we have to fight this thing." He said.

"I can't believe him." I whispered.

"Who Dean?" He asked.

"Who in the hell does he think he is? Just leaving me here. What was he going to leave a note saying 'Hey went off to get rid of your mother's ghost, call you when I get the time?' And just abandon me?" I wanted to scream and hit something. But instead, I started to cry. "I don't want to be abandoned again."

"Hey, what do you mean again?" Sam said.

"First my real mom, then my adoptive mom, then my adoptive dad when I got to be to much of a teenager for him to handle, then Gabi when she went to school, and now him." The tears came out now. I hated this. "What if something happens and he doesn't come back? What if he gets hurt? Or what if his whole single way of living gets back into him and he decides he doesn't want to come back… and what if he gets himself killed, and I don't get to say goodbye?"

Sam looked at me and hugged me.

"I think this is something you need to talk to him about." He told me. I pulled away and just looked at him.

"And since when has talking to Dean ever done anyone a damn bit of good?" I asked. "When he sets his mind on something that is how it is. We both know that Sam."

I stood up, walked to my room, slammed the door and collapsed on my bed. Once my head hit the pillow I remembered Deans words from this morning.

"_Hey Annie?" He asked._

"_Yea Dean…" I replied. _

"_I love you." He said quietly. _

I buried my head into my pillow and screamed as loud and as long as I could before becoming completely hoarse and dizzy, then I just cried.

I cried for my mother, and my dad, and myself, and Dean.

-----

(Dean's POV)

I loved the girl, but I swear she was so good at getting to the bottom of everything that sometimes it worried me. I hadn't wanted her to know about the case, I just wanted to go to New Mexico, get rid of the problem and come back and get her.

She shouldn't have to deal with something like this. If her own mother was going to try and kill her she may not be able to fight back.

And I didn't want to lose her.

I was so mad at this whole situation. So I locked myself in the bathroom to think and get it all out of my head. But of course, Sam wouldn't let me do that.

He loudly knocked on the door.

"Dean I need to talk to you!" He yelled.

"Go away." I said.

"K you're acting like a kid, stop it." He replied.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"Yes she is gone, probably in her room cursing your existence but she is gone." He told me. I reluctantly opened the door.

"Fine what is it." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Go talk to her." He said. I looked at him.

"No." I replied.

"Dean, we both know her well enough to know that if someone doesn't go talk her down she is going to do something to try and prove us wrong about her. Something that could end up hurting her." Sam said.

He was right. Annie did that. Like when she ran away in San Francisco and got possessed. On the road there were tons of times, just little dumb jokes and dares, but she always tried to surprise us. No matter what the situation.

"I'm to mad to talk to her." I simply stated.

"You know what get over it!" He yelled. I was so taken back by his sudden rage.

"What's your deal Sam?" I yelled back.

"There is a girl down the hall who loves you and is scared of so much right now. And do you want to know what she is most afraid of out of this whole situation?" Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"She is afraid of you abandoning her." He told me. I couldn't believe that.

"Why would she even think that?" I asked, a little scared myself.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her." He said before walking out of the room.

Ok so Sam was right. I needed to talk to her before she did something. So instead of being arrogant, like I was so good at, I walked down the hall and into her room.

She was lying on her bed, facing the other direction. I could see her shaking from where I was standing.

"Annie…"I whispered She didn't move.

-----

(Annie's POV)

I heard him. And I didn't plan on being nice.

"Annie I just wanted to…" But I cut him off.

"What, wanted to tell me bye before you just left." I retorted, not even really thinking about it. I heard him sigh and start to walk over. "Save it Dean. If all you have to say is goodbye then I don't want to hear it. In fact if you leave me here, don't bother coming back."

I was holding it all in. My body was shaking really hard because I was denying it the right to cry. He didn't stop, but he came to me, sat down and put his hand on my shoulder.

I stopped breathing for a second.

"Annie I'm sorry." He whispered. I slowly turned to face him. I saw actual pain in his eyes. Then I couldn't deny my body the right to cry anymore and I broke.

He tried to gather me into his arms but I started hitting him. I didn't even think about but I just did. His grip on my arms tightened as he pulled me closer to him. Once I was so tight against his chest that I couldn't move, I relaxed in his arms.

"Don't leave me, please." I whispered into his shoulder. "Please…"

"I'm not going anywhere with out you baby." He whispered back. I could have sworn I felt tears falling onto my head.

After we both calmed down, we actually talked about the situation.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, and I was afraid that if you saw your mother's ghost and she tried to hurt you, you wouldn't take it to well." He told me. "And I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in that position."

"I get it, but you were just going to leave with out saying anything. How am I supposed to feel about that Dean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I didn't want to, but I didn't see any other way." He said.

"Well now that we have all of that out of the way, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"I am not going to be able to make you stay am I?" He asked.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily Winchester." I said smiling a little.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon." He said. I nodded.

"I guess I need to go say goodbye to my dad, and tell Gabi… Oh no… what about Gabi and Sam?" I asked.

He shrugged. "They will figure something out."

I shrugged to and rested my head against his chest. "Hey Dean…" I said.

"Yea babe," He replied.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said.


	11. The Road

Chapter 11: The Road

(Gabi's POV)

I woke up a little while later and no one was around. So I went into the kitchen to make myself some cereal.

As always I was faced with a huge dilemma… Trix, or Honey Comb. My two favorites. I put them out on the cabinet and stared at them.

"Having a hard time?" I heard Sam say from behind me. I turned around quickly and nodded.

"I'm so hungry and I can't make up my mind." I told him. He laughed and walked over to me. "Hey, why don't you pick for me and then I won't have a choice!"

"Ok deal, but you can't be in here when I do this." He said. I frowned.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room." I said and walked off. Two minutes later, he came in and handed me a bowl of Trix. I smiled.

"Thank you very much." I said and began to eat. He also had a bowl. Something was written on his face, something that bothered him.

"Hey Sam?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Yea?" He asked quietly.

"Are you ok?" I questioned. He sighed.

"We have to leave tomorrow." He stated. I couldn't help but feel my heart drop into my stomach. I suddenly wasn't all that hungry anymore.

I bite my lip, something I always did when I was trying to fight something back.

"Oh, I see." I replied quietly. "Are you going to come back?"

How stupid was I? That was their job. They couldn't stay in one place for very long, I knew that. But why did it hurt so bad to see them go?

Actually… why was it hurting so much to see him go.

"I hope so, but I just don't know how many more cases there are going to be after this." He said.

Then I said something, at the moment I wished I hadn't.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't be so happy that last night happened. I mean, since it isn't going to happen again then I shouldn't still be this excited should I?" I said, a little more coldly then I had wanted it to. I sat my bowl down on the coffee table and walked out.

"Gabi wait…" He said. I stopped and he came up from behind me and placed his hands softly on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "It's just…"

I didn't want to go on, I was to afraid to tell him the reality of the situation.

"Just what?" He asked softly. I sighed reluctantly and went on.

"It's just… I haven't felt this kind of, I don't know connection, maybe, with some one in a long time. And last night was so much fun, and I could talk to you like I have never been able to talk to anyone. I mean I knew you were going to have to leave, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon." I said, spilling my heart out.

"I know what you mean." He said. That made me relax a little. "It felt so good to just talk and be around some one who wasn't my brother or my dad, or my brother's girlfriend. I mean no matter how much I love all of them, I kind of felt on the outside."

"But I guess it doesn't matter does it? I mean unless I learned how to do what you guys do then there is no way I could come along is there?" I said sadly. I knew the answer.

"I actually don't know." He said as if it was some new revelation. "It might actually be a good idea."

I could see the wheels in his head turning. He looked away for a second then turned back to look at me.

"Come with us." He said, as plain as day.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I'm serious, I mean more people to drive means we are all more rested. And you and Annie are both really good at getting to the bottom of things and fast, and one more person isn't going to hurt anyone. So please, just come with us." He told me. I smiled.

"Ok then, I guess I'm coming with you." I said. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled me into his arms and spun me around. I laughed. "So I guess I should pack then huh?"

-----

(Annie's POV)

We had to get ready to leave. I went to see my dad again and told him that we had to go. He wasn't to happy, and said that as soon as we were done he still needed to meet Dean, but he understood. So now, we were getting ready to get back on the road.

"Ok so I think that's everything." Dean said.

"Well let's go then." I said.

Dean was driving, I was in the front, and Sam and Gabi were in the back.

I was really happy Gabi was coming with us. Dean didn't really care, and Sam, well he seemed more excited then any of us.

After a couple hours, Sam and Gabi had fallen asleep in the back. It was so cute though, Sam had his arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean had his music on low, but was still beating the steering wheel with his thumbs and humming the tunes. I looked at him and smiled. He must have noticed.

"Can't take your eyes off me huh?" He said smirking. I laughed.

"Can I ever?" I said sarcastically.

"No, but I can't blame you. If I was a girl I would check me out to." He said. I laughed harder.

"If you were a girl, I don't think humanity would be safe." I said sarcastically. "And if you were a girl, I wouldn't have the greatest guy to be in love with now would I?"

"Yea, that is true." He said nodding.

"And then you wouldn't have me and your life would be pointless wouldn't it?" I added. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You got that right." He said. There wasn't a console in the car, so I scooted over next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Dean…" I started.

"Yea babe?" He replied. I hesitated before I began, but I had started it so I had to go on.

"Is this going to be our lives?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean on the road all the time, not knowing where we are going or what we have to do, not having a home… and not even knowing if we are going to live to see the next day…" I said. It had been on my mind for a while. I loved doing this, and I knew that not many people did and if we stopped then really bad things could happen. But I wanted more. I wanted an actual home, not just hotels and the back seats of this car.

He sighed some. "I have been thinking about that to actually. We can't just stop what we are doing, and I don't want to, but I don't want to keep going like this either."

"Man living on this kind of edge is so over rated." I said with some sarcasm.

"Yea sometimes, but then again you can meet some pretty amazing people." He told me. I smiled.

"You're right about that." I said as I looked up at him.

This was my life, and I still loved it. But for some reason, I had a feeling that this life was becoming fragile, and was about to be ripped away from us.


	12. the Blank

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was still thinking things up and trying to register for something and it took a while! (and… I need titles… ones that go along with the story but not to obviously and are only 'The ----' help?)

Chapter 12: The Blank

"Dean please…." Gabi whined. Ok, now I remember why I hated road trips with her.

"No." He said sternly. This argument had been going on for about twenty minutes.

"Please!" She said. This time he just ignored her.

"Gabi give up, he isn't going to." I told her.

"Really, the only time we can ever get Dean to change the station is when he is sleeping, and even then he will wake up. It is like some ESP thing or something." Sam said. Gabi rolled her eyes.

"But I'm tired of this music." She said.

"Gabi when was the last time you slept?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Like, probably a day or so ago…" She told me. I turned around and looked at her, she had circles under her eyes and they were dropping shut.

"Go to sleep. Now." I ordered.

No wonder she was whiny. But she didn't argue this time. She just leaned against the window and closed her eyes. In minutes, she was knocked out.

"Ok Annie, we are leaving her in New Mexico or she is getting her own car." Dean said. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"She was just tired. That is how she gets." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and continued driving. We only had a couple more hours to go. Then we had a few days out of the car and in a dingy in or motel. So either way it wasn't too much of an improvement.

I wasn't looking forward to this case. In fact, I was dreading it.

We kept researching ways to get rid of this ghost. Finding it wasn't going to be so much of a problem.

I was nervous, and scared and angry. And it was just getting worse as we got closer. I mean I may have to exorcize my own mother or something like that, and I didn't like the thought.

But one thing we had learned that I was happy about was that the Enchantress that cursed me was going to have to be somewhere in the area in order to control the ghost. So there was a chance that I could find her… and kill her.

Ok, so killing wasn't a good thing. But I had wanted this for so long. The demon was gone, and now if I could just get her, then I would have accomplished what I had been dreaming of for six years.

But like I said, I was nervous. So I stared out of the window, thinking of all the possible ways to get rid of her ghost, and get rid of the Enchantress.

I must have lost track of time.

"Hey Annie, are you ok?" Dean asked. It shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"You haven't said anything for about an hour, which isn't like you." He said.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking." I said quietly. I felt his hand reach over and grab mine. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm just trying to sort some things out. I have a lot of thoughts." I said, trying to joke. It didn't convince him.

"Well prince charming and sleeping beauty are back there passed out, so if you want to talk about it, I'm here." He said. I laughed at his reference.

"Really? Because I thought I was sitting next to prince charming?" I said smiling. He laughed.

"Well, there were a bunch of those guys in all the fairy tales. But I'm just the best one." He said. This time I laughed.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half." He told me. I nodded and turned to look out of the window again. I heard him sigh.

"Annie, what is it?" He asked. When I looked at him again, his eyes were pleading for an answer.

"It's just, we are getting so close to everything I have ever wanted. She is here, and I can kill her, or try to. And it doesn't seem real. And I don't know if I can do it." I told him. He squeezed my hand tighter.

"It is going to be ok. Plus you have all of us. There is no way between you, me, Sam, my dad, and now… well Gabi, that we aren't going to get this thing done." He told me.

"You know I never thought I would actually be scared of my worst nightmare being over." I said. "It almost doesn't feel real."

"Well it is, and we are going to do this and then it is all going to be over." He said. I looked at him and smiled, then I scooted closer to him again and he put his arm over my shoulders.

"I like this position." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"Hey, why don't you try and get some sleep before we get there ok?" He suggested.

"Ok." I said and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

----

When I woke up, I was in a bed, in an Inn in New Mexico. The shower was running, Sam was across the room on the laptop and Gabi was helping him.

I moaned and sat up.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Gabi said. God why was she always so perky.

"Hey.." I said groggily. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Dean didn't want to, so we just carried you in and let you sleep for a while longer." Sam told me. I nodded.

"I need to shower." I said out of no where.

"Well, Dean is in there right now and I am sure he wouldn't mind if you joined him." Gabi teased. I gave her a death scare.

"Huh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I told her.

"And that come back was so old that I had actually forgotten it." Gabi replied.

"Hey shut up, I just woke up." I replied.

"Geez, why are you so grouchy?" She asked. To be honest, I really didn't know.

I shrugged. "Just stress I guess. How long has he been in there?" I asked.

"About ten minutes, so he should be out soon." Sam told me.

"Hey, isn't your dad supposed to be here?" I asked.

"He is, but he just went out to check on something." Sam said. Once again I just nodded.

I really didn't feel that great, it was almost like a hangover mixed with a flu or something. I was lightheaded, with a head ache, my body hurt all over and my muscles were all tense. So, in order to try and fix these problems, I got up, took some aspirin and stretched on the floor.

I hadn't stretched in weeks, so my normal natural flexibility was very hard to achieve with out a lot of pain. Apparently it amused Sam though, and apparently Gabi didn't like that it amused Sam.

I didn't care. I just wanted to feel better. Once Dean got out of the shower, I got in. Then when I got out, John was back and we were trying to think of the fastest and simplest way to do this.

"There is a very good chance that the Enchantress already knows we are here, or that Annie is here. So, Annie do you mind being the bait?" John asked. I shrugged.

"I'll do whatever I have to do." I said.

"But wait…" Sam said. "Why not let Dean or Gabi be the bait, then Annie could get rid of the ghost instead of having to lure it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well think about it. This Enchantress is smart, she knows that if we are going to try and get rid of this then we would use Annie to get her. But she most likely knows the relationships between you and Annie and Gabi and Annie. So instead of giving her what she expects, we do something different to throw them off." Sam explained.

It was smart, but I didn't know if I liked it.

"Not Gabi," I said. "This is her first time, she won't know what to do."

"Thanks Annie." She said sarcastically.

"So you think Dean would be the best option?" John said.

I thought about it. Dean knew how to handle this, and he was quick, and I knew he would most likely be the safest as far as not getting hurt. As much as I hated to use him, he was probably the best bet.

"Yes, only if he wants to do it though." I said. I looked at him, kind of pleading with my eyes for him to say no. I didn't want to put him in this. Because I didn't know how dangerous it would be.

"If it is what is best then I guess I have to do it." He said.

So that was that. Dean was the bait, and I was going to have to kill my own mothers ghost.


	13. The Talk

Chapter 13: The Talk

"You need to relax." Dean told me. We had the hotel room all to ourselves while the others were out at lunch. I wasn't hungry, and there was some new written law with the Winchesters that apparently stated "Annie is not allowed to be alone in the state of New Mexico". I was getting tired of this law to. I loved Dean and Gabi and Sam was like my brother and John was a great guy, but I didn't need a baby sitter.

"Really, and what do you suggest I do for that?" I replied. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Lay on your stomach." He ordered. I laughed.

"Getting a little demanding are we?" I said and did what he said. He started giving me a massage, and he was doing a good job. "Ok you can be demanding as long as you keep doing that."

"Ok no problem." He said laughing. "Annie, are you sure that this whole ghost thing is the only thing bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Something still wasn't feeling right.

"Liar." Ok, I needed a boyfriend that couldn't read me so well.

"I just haven't felt very good that's all. Probably all the junk food and being on the road." I said. It must have been a good enough answer.

"Well, once we can get away from the group we can go out and get real food and walk instead of drive." He said. Then something came to my mind.

"Hey Dean, ever find it weird that we haven't ever been on a real date?" I asked, kind of amused by the whole thing.

"Huh, I never really thought about it. It is weird though." He told me. I nodded. It was weird, and I didn't like it. As cliché as it sounds, I did want to go out on a date with him.

"Well, I promise, sometime soon, we will go out on a date. A real one at that." Ok, so maybe having a boyfriend who could read me was a good thing. I smiled.

"With real credit cards or checks?" I joked.

"Well, I can't promise that." He replied. I laughed and sat up from my massage and kissed him lightly.

"You are the best." I told him. He smiled and kissed me this time.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. I laughed and pushed him back on to the bed. He laughed and pulled me down on top of him.

"You are so arrogant." I said laughing, with my face just inches from his. He pushed a piece of hair off my face and rested his hand on my cheek.

"Yes, but I distinctly remember you telling me that you wouldn't have me any other way." He pointed out.

"True." I said. Our eyes met for a brief seconds before our lips met. This time it wasn't quick, it was slow and passionate. God I had missed this while we were on the road.

The heat increased quickly, but we knew we had limits, considering we had no clue when the others would be back.

His hands moved up and down my back, and then one moved to my head. He started twirling my hair, and running his fingers through my hair. I loved it when he did that.

Some how, our position reversed, and now he was on top of me.

But we didn't have much more privacy.

----

(Sam's POV)

"Those movies are so dumb! I mean when you see the real thing, they just serve no purpose!" I exclaimed.

"But they are so much fun to watch! Especially if you are with the right person." Gabi said with that cute flirty tone. I couldn't help but blush a little; this girl had that affect on me, even with just words.

"Horror movies aren't even close to the real thing." I told her.

"Really? Well now I guess I get to see the real thing. Is it scarier or not?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Everything in Hollywood is over done as far as effects, but when you are right there, getting ready to be killed by a demon or ghost, then it is a lot scarier. But also, a much bigger thrill." I told her.

Ok so joking about my job wasn't something I normally did, but that was another thing Gabi did. She could unintentionally take something that was so serious and turn it into something fun and light hearted. She literally amazed me.

"Gabi I don't know what you have done, but I haven't heard Sam talk this much about something other then work and school in forever." My dad said. She smiled.

"Hey, bringing out the fun is just one of my rare unique qualities." She said sarcastically. But it was true.

"You know I don't get it, how do my sons always meet the beautiful woman on this job and I get nothing?" Dad stated. I just looked. Gabi laughed and blushed a little.

"Dad, I think Dean told you this before with Annie, but need I remind you to stop flirting." I said.

We talked for a little while longer then left the restaurant. Gabi's cell rang, so she was walking behind us on the phone.

"Sam, she is nice, and smart and pretty. But be careful." My dad said. And by the tone of his voice, I knew that was the end of the conversation, no matter how confused I was.

We got back to the Inn, and opened the door. Just as I expected, Dean and Annie were making out, pretty intensely.

"K guys were home so break it up." Gabi said loudly as she barged in the room.

Her personality was so huge. It could fill an entire room. I loved it, and her smile could light up an entire night.

Ok I was so getting in over my head. She acted like she liked me, and I knew I liked her, but it was just a whole timing thing.

Dean and Annie broke apart and Annie immediately began to recover.

"So when are we going to go get this thing?" She said quickly.

"When it gets dark, so we have an hour or so." Dad said. She nodded.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Dad asked. Dean shrugged and they walked outside.

Annie gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

-------

(Dean's POV)

"How much do you care about this girl Dean?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, you know I love her." I stated.

"How much?" He said sternly. I didn't get this.

"I would die before I would let anything hurt her, and to be honest, I don't think I could ever live with out her, and I never want to." I said honestly. My dad took a deep breath. "Dad, what is going on?"

"Look, she is a great girl. But you need to be careful." He said. That didn't tell me much, but he wasn't done. "She is in the eye of a lot of speculation with these things, this supernatural stuff, and that means unless we kill this Enchantress then it is going to keep coming after her and you and anyone else that is with her. She may not mean to be, but the girl is dangerous."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to hear it. So I just nodded slowly, walked back inside and slammed the door.

"Dean? Is everything ok?" Annie asked as soon as I walked in. Her face was written with more worry then usual, and this was for me. I tried to smile and little and I walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I don't know if she believed me or not, but she didn't look as worried.

I hated this. I hated it because I knew not to do this to myself. I promised myself never to fall in love, because it was to dangerous, because I was scared. Because of this very reason.

Right after I promised myself this I met her, she just walked… well crashed into my life unexpectedly, and now I didn't ever want her to leave.

She was in danger, so was I and every one else in the room with us at the moment. But I didn't care.

I loved her more then anything, and I was going to do anything to protect her.


	14. The Ghost

Ok, so I haven't updated much for 2 reason.. a) I was out of town Friday-Today… b) the site was down or something and wouldn't let me upload any documents on Thursday or Friday before.

Good news, while I was out of town I was hanging out with my sister and we watched like 60 hours of Charmed… and I had some major inspiration for this story… So much inspiration I don't know that I am not going to make this a Trilogy… But we will see.

Chapter 14: The Ghost

It was dark. So we were out, and I had no clue what I was going to do. Everything we had talked about, every plan we had made just escaped my mind.

Then I saw her.

We had been searching for about an hour when we saw her. She was staying out of people's way so they wouldn't bump into her and learn that even though she looked solid she was actually not.

Ghost or not, my mother was still as beautiful as I could have ever imagined. And I know most girls think that their mom's are the most beautiful woman ever. But as I looked at her, the fact that I was going to have to get rid of her struck my heart like a flash of lightening.

But I knew what I had to do.

"There she is." I whispered to Dean. He turned and looked. At that same moment, she spotted us. She started to walk over to us, and we walked away.

The plan was that Dean was going to lead her to this deserted area. But in order for her to realize who Dean was, I had to be with him when she saw us. Then we would run. Dean would keep running and I would lose them in a mob of people. This mob included Sam, Gabi, and John. Then, we would chase her and ultimately get rid of her.

This plan was about to back fire.

Dean and I were running and there was no one else around except my mother's ghost. But my mother's ghost could apparently sing. And she started singing the song.

She sounded just like a remembered, and her voice was luring me to her. Dean noticed that I had stopped and grabbed my arms tightly.

"Annie, come on." But I could barely hear him, and she was getting closer.

I wanted to fight it, but the song started to consume me.

"_Tell me now can you feel it,_

_I've been keeping company with ghosts_

_She comes to me, like a piece of summer._

_She comes to me on the days when I needed it most…"_

I was completely frozen, except for my shaking.

"Annie, snap out of it! You are stronger then this!" Dean yelled. I couldn't breath and she was close. I looked up into his eyes. They were firm and serious, but also had sadness in them. I blinked and shook my head.

"But I'm not…" I whispered. Her voice was getting closer. I clamped my eyes shut. As she got closer, her voice changed from beautiful and melodic to harsh, sharp and screaming. I brought my hands to my ears.

"She is going to take me…" I whispered. I fell to the ground. It was to loud. Dean must have been so confused.

"Annie what are you hearing?" He said.

"The screaming… the song… she is screaming it. Make it stop." I said shaking.

I had no control anymore. My body was crumbling beneath me, and my mind was consumed with her voice. Dean didn't let go. Instead, he picked me up, and started running with me in his arms. I think I may have been crying, I don't really know.

"Why won't it stop?" I whispered.

"Shh… just try and relax baby it will be ok." Dean tried to sooth me. But it didn't work.

The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground, and I heard Dean yell for me before I entered into complete darkness.

----

"Annie? Sweetie can you hear me?" Gabi said. I slowly opened my eyes. But I wasn't dead. I was in the motel room. I quickly jolted up.

The memories of the night before came flooding back to me.

"Dean…" I whispered. He was no where. I immediately went to panic mode. "Where is Dean?"

I practically yelled. Sam looked at me.

"She got him, now we just have to find where she took him." He said. I inhaled sharply, got out of the bed and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" John said.

"It is my fault that they have him. So I have to fix it." I told him as I reached for the door.

"Annie it isn't your fault. Plus, we just found out some new information that you may need to know before you go on any great expeditions." Sam said.

I was angry. They all needed to shut up and let me go.

"The man I love is out there and for all I know he could be dead and it is my fault! And I swear to God I am going to kill that bitch… well both of them." I said… well yelled.

John came over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Annie I understand. But it is too dangerous for you to go alone. Last time her voice got in your head you collapsed and the pressure was too much. Next time the consequences could be much worse and we can't have you die on us." He said firmly. My anger turned straight into pain.

I swallowed it though and looked straight ahead.

"What do I need to know?" I asked. John let go of me and I sat down in a chair next to the door.

"Well, this Enchantress wasn't just after you." Sam said.

"What do you mean wasn't?" I asked.

"Well she is kind of a power hog. She has killed every other Enchantress in the world already, except you. And she is some how consuming their powers to have ultimate power." He told me.

"So what happens if she achieves ultimate power?" I asked.

"Well, she won't be an Enchantress anymore… but she needs all of the elements." He said.

"What will she be?" I asked. I felt like a first grader who was mentally ill, I hated asking questions instead of knowing them.

"She will become a witch. And a person as evil as her with that power is very dangerous." He told me. I brought my head to my hands.

"So she had the power of dance, knowledge, and power?" I said in frustration.

"Yes and if she kills you she will have all four elements and become a witch. So we have to kill her." Sam said.

"But what happens when we kill her… what happens to all those elements? I mean they can't go back to who ever they came from." I was so confused.

Sam hesitated.

"Sam tell me now." I demanded.

"Well, that is why you have to kill her and not one of us. You are the only one who stands a chance at being able to survive the surge of power that will happen because some of it is already in you." John said.

Ok so I had asked Sam, but as long as I got an answer I was happy.

"So I am going to be a witch? Hah, and to think that three months ago I thought I had lost my power completely." I said sarcastically.

"It is the only way." Gabi said. I closed my eyes.

"Then let's go." I said sternly.

Any emotion I had was gone. My humanity was at steak, and so was the love of my life. And I couldn't lose him.


	15. The Power

Chapter 15: The Power

I was retracing my steps from the night before. I had been thinking about it and the chances that they killed Dean were very, very slim. They wanted me, and to get me they had to use him.

I went back and followed every move I had made… well minus the whole break down, then once I was where I remembered passing out, I continued on. Then I found it.

It was an old abandoned house. A huge one at that, which was a perfect place for any kind of supernatural intervention. I got out the EMF detector that Sam had let me borrow and turned it on. It went off.

'Well that was easy.' I thought to myself. I went far enough away from the house to call Sam, Gabi and John and tell them I found it.

John told me not to go inside until he or Sam got there. But like I listened.

The front door was locked, so I walked around until I found a busted in window. I climbed in and found myself in the kitchen, or what used to be the kitchen. I quietly looked around and tried to find some trace of something. But there was nothing. So I crept upstairs and saw a door cracked up. I peeked in and I saw him.

"Dean…" I whispered. He was lying on the floor, gagged, beaten and tied. The tears in my eyes were forced back by the rage that was filling every inch of me. I rushed over and untied him. I cradled his head in my hands and wiped the blood off of his forehead.

"Dean, can you hear me?" I whispered to him. He groaned a little and blinked before his eyes shut again. "Come on baby wake up… please…"

He winced in pain as he opened his eyes.

"Annie?" He whispered. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"It's me, come on we have to get you out of here." I said. I tried to help him to his feet, but I couldn't do it on my own. Something must have been wrong with his leg because he wouldn't even halfway walk on his own.

"Ok…" I said as I sat us back down. "We are just going to have to wait until your dad and brother get here. Which should be soon, and then we can get out of here."

Something caught his eye. His eyes quickly shifted from being in pain, to being in fear.

"Annie, behind you." He choked out. I slowly turned my head and saw what I had been waiting to face for six years.

"You look so much like your father." She said. I slowly let go of Dean and stood up.

"Funny, most people say I look like my mother." I told her. "But I wouldn't have much to judge on considering that you killed my father before I even got a chance to see him."

"Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I?" She said smirking. "Well he made a bad decision." She started to circle me and look me over. "See you could have been my child, you should have been my child. But your father had to fall in love with your mother. And let's face it the only reason he did was because she bewitched him with her song."

"He loved her and he didn't love you." I said. She was still circling me.

"You're such a beautiful girl; it is almost a shame that I have to kill you." She told me. This time I smirked.

"Well who knows, maybe once you kill me and possess my gift then you may get my beauty too because lord knows you don't have it on your own." I said, trying to insult her.

Ok actually she was gorgeous. But her soul was hideous.

It must have pissed her off though, because she grabbed my neck and forced me up against a wall. I couldn't breath, but I fought it off. I looked down at Dean and saw the pain, fear and anger over coming him. He was trying to move but it was hard on him. I put up my hand in a motion to stop him.

"You are going to die screaming, just like you're mother did after she sold her soul to save yours." She hissed. My air wasn't completely cut off, so I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the knife.

I was almost home free, but she noticed and grabbed my wrists. She was strong to, I kept trying to fight her off but it wasn't working.

So basically we were having a literal fist fight over the knife, which had some how flung itself across the room.

Then she did something strange with her hand, and my mother's ghost appeared. It threw me off guard which allowed her the upper hand to grab my throat again.

"Now she is going to watch, while I take away what she worked so hard for." She told me as she grabbed my throat again.

This time, my mother wasn't evil. It was really her. But she couldn't move to help me. I saw the tears in her eyes as she tried to fight the invisible box that she had put around her. I looked at her, then at Dean who was fighting to get to me. I felt my power leaving me, and my spirit was soon following.

I tried to think of what my last words would be. But I couldn't think of them. My eyes met Dean's suddenly and his tears stung my own eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him more then anything and that I was sorry for letting this happen and that I wanted him to be happy and move on and love again. But I couldn't speak.

"Say goodbye Annie." She said harshly. I looked into her eyes with more anger then I have ever felt. Then suddenly, with out any help what so ever, the knife made it's way into my hands. And right before my windpipe was completely crushed, I stabbed her directly in the heart.

When the knife and my hand were connected with her I felt a surge of power flow through my entire body. It was to much to handle, I couldn't breath and I had this whole new revelation occurring.

Her body vanished. As soon as she was completely dead, instead of having a corpse she just vanished. And I was still lying on the floor, not able to move and barely able to breath. But my mother's ghost was still there.

Her box had been broken and she was now a translucent spirit who was watching over me.

"You will be alright now." She said as she touched my forehead.

"Mom?" I choked, but in an instead, she faded. And the others arrived.

Sam and Gabi ran over to me and John rushed to Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I killed her." I said with almost no voice. It was cold and my body felt heavy and uncontrollable but my head felt light and yet painful. It was some excruciatingly painful sensation that I had no joy in living.

I heard John say that Dean would be ok.

----

(Dean's POV)

I saw the whole thing. And I would probably have nightmares about this bitch trying to kill Annie for the rest of my life.

It hurt me that I couldn't help. I wanted so badly to get to her and do anything I could, but I wasn't able to move. Which I don't think had anything to do with injuries because once the Enchantress was dead, yeah I was still in a lot of pain but I could move and get where I wanted.

So some kind of spell had been put on me. But it was broken, and I needed to get to Annie.

The strangest part of all of this was the knife.

It was on the complete opposite side of the room, I was up against a wall, and the ghost was trapped in some sort of invisible box. And it floated across the room and into Annie's hand.

I may never know how it happened, but I knew I was grateful.

When the rest of or current crew walked in, I instantly had my dad help me over to Annie. Sam was trying to question her so I pushed him out of the way and collected her in my arms. She winced in pain.

"You can move." She choked out. I brought my finger to her lips to silence her. She did so and closed her eyes and swallowed painfully.

"Yeah, it must have been some kind of binding she had on me." I said. I had never cried as much as I had since I had met her. And I didn't like it, but seeing her like this made it almost impossible. She could die, and it wasn't just the whole crushed throat thing.

When the knife went into the Enchantresses heart, there was a blue surge of energy that flowed into Annie. It was like all her power was transferred into her. And I didn't know if her body could handle it. Because she wasn't doing to well right now.

"We need to get both of you some help." Dad said. I looked over at the three.

Dad was staring at us intently, and Sam had Gabi gathered in his arms and was trying to comfort her as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall down her face.

I nodded and let them help us to the car.


	16. The Consequence

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Chapter 16: The Consequence

I had been awake for a couple hours. Dean and I had both been admitted into the hospital. He was only in for over night, but they didn't know about me.

I liked my job, but I was getting very tired of hospitals.

And I wanted to see Dean. Something wasn't right with me. The doctors kept coming in and they had this sad look on their faces but they wouldn't tell me what was going on.

So the only thing I could think of was that I was dying, and they didn't have the courage to tell me. I started bracing myself for that possibility when Gabi came in with the same look all the doctors had.

"Ok someone better tell me what is going on before I go insane." I croaked. She came and sat down next to me.

"Look Annie, the doctors thought it would be better for this to come from someone that you knew. And since they won't tell Dean, and Sam and John don't really feel right then I am your only option." She told me.

Oh God, I was dying. I knew it. This really wasn't fair. So I just took a deep breath and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

But she didn't.

"Ok, so what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"I really don't know how you are going to take this Annie, I am a little afraid to tell you." She said honestly. But her honesty wasn't doing anything but pissing me off.

"Just tell me." I said with frustration. She sighed and went on.

"See, you probably don't remember because I am pretty sure you were unconscious but when we were in the car on the way to the hospital something else happened to you, something none of us would have expected." She told me. "It freaked all of us out because out of no where there was so much blood."

Ok this didn't sound good at all.

"You were still knocked out, but you were struggling and screaming. It sounded like you were in more pain then you were in before we left the house. And when we brought you in, the doctor's had put you under emergency watch for twenty four hours, which you are still under now because of all the trauma and…" I had to cut her off. This dodging the problem was getting on my nerves.

"Just get to the point Gabi." I stated blankly. She closed her eyes and reluctantly continued.

"You kind of lost something." She said quietly. Ok, so Gabi had never been very good at delivering bad news. She beat around the bush so much that sometimes you had to make her angry at you in order for her to tell you. I had a feeling that is what I was going to have to do.

"Lost what? My power? What are you talking about?" I said harshly. She bit her bottom lip before telling me everything.

"You kind of lost a baby." She said.

Ok now I was in shock. I wasn't dying, and I wasn't sick. But all of this happened I hadn't even known about it.

"No." I said in disbelief. "But I wasn't…I mean that isn't…"

"Why didn't you tell me Annie?" She asked. I stared at a spot on the wall.

"Because I didn't even know…" I told her.

It was quiet for a long time. I didn't really know how to feel. Part of me was almost crushed, and then the other part was almost relieved, while another part was so confused that everything seemed blurry.

I didn't understand… how could I have not known?

After the silence Gabi left me alone and I thought about everything. I had all the symptoms, being tired and feeling sick, all of that stuff. But I had been to busy to even pay attention to how I felt because I was to busy worrying about killing the Enchantress.

I couldn't even decide whether or not I would have even wanted it. I mean I definitely didn't want to stop what I was doing, and I hated having to sit still. And I would be moody and grouchy and all that stuff. Plus I would be sick half of the time.

So maybe I didn't want it. Or that is what I was trying to convince myself anyways.

I was up all night trying to convince myself, and I never took my eyes off of the wall.

When the nurses came in to bring me food and give me medicine, the pity in their eyes had gotten much more apparent, same with the doctors. Then, later that morning, Sam came in to visit.

"Hey Annie." He said, but I didn't answer. I just scrunched my eyebrows together and kept thinking about everything. "Look, I am really sorry about all of this."

That is what got my attention.

"For what?" I whispered.

"For what you lost and everything." He said, almost as if he didn't believe that I didn't know. I put on the fakest smile I have ever conjured and looked at him.

"Don't worry; I didn't lose anything that I knew I had, so it doesn't really count." I had been thinking that all night, and saying it out loud just helped me convince myself of it.

The worry in his face grew, but to a different kind of worry. He stayed for a while longer and tried to talk to me, but I didn't listen. I just kept saying something in my head over and over again.

'You can't lose anything that you don't know you have… you can't lose anything you don't know you have…'

The phrase was welding itself into my brain until it became undeniable.

It may not have been how I felt. But I forbid myself to be weak over this. I didn't want to feel it. So I wouldn't.

-----

(Gabi's POV)

Ok this just wasn't right. I knew Annie hated being and feeling weak but this wasn't natural for her at all.

She may hide her feelings but she would never deny them and never fake them. Until now that is.

Dean knew, I mean he was in the room when the doctor's told us. He was acting the same way. But unlike Annie, for at least one moment after he heard, you could see a flash of pain in his eyes. But Annie didn't even flinch. There wasn't a tear or anything. She just turned her head, and with that turned emotionless.

It had been three days. Dean was released but we all stayed. She still wasn't feeling anything. So I went in to get it out.

"Hey there Annie." I said cheerfully as I plopped down in the chair next to her bed. She looked at me and gave me a small fake smile.

"Hey Gabs." She said. I rolled my eyes. I was cutting straight to the chase.

"Ok look," I said directly. "We are all worried about you. You aren't doing anything. You sit here and stare at the wall all day with something going on in that thick skull of yours but you won't open up to any of us. You keep saying the same thing about not losing what you didn't know you had, but I don't think you really feel that way."

Her eyes were breaking down.

"I want to tell you…" She whispered. I softened my tone and looked directly at her.

"Then tell me." I said. "It is me, Gabi, your cousin slash best friend in the entire world. Who covered for you when you went out on supernatural missions, who let you boss her around just because you were older, and who always had your back no matter what. You know you can talk to me."

That triggered it.

"But I feel so guilty." She told me.

"Guilty for what?" I asked. She struggled with it, but got it out.

"For feeling halfway relieved." She said. I just looked at her.

"Relieved that you lost it?" I asked. She nodded. Ok now I was in shock.

"I mean, yeah I am sad and confused and angry, but those things don't even match up to how relieved I am. And I feel awful about it but I am twenty three… well almost twenty three years old, and my life hasn't even gotten close to the point where I am ready to be a mom. And I am sure as hell not ready to quit what I am doing. But even though I am relieved for all that, I can't help but feel guilty and be angry at myself for feeling that way."

I understood. Four days ago everything she had wanted to achieve was fulfilled, now she had her life back. And having a kid might slow down what she wanted. But then she said something that shocked me beyond belief.

"And I would never be able to tell Dean, there is no way he could handle it. I mean, he is way more immature then I am. Neither of us could do it." She said.

Apparently she said it at the wrong time.

Dean had been at the door, waiting to come in. And right after she said that, he walked in with the most confused expression ever.

------

(Annie's POV)

He had heard. And the speech I had just given Gabi was a whole different one then what I planned to give to him. And he heard all of it.

Now I was scared. Gabi saw him and decided to leave and now he was sitting in the chair next to me. But he wasn't angry. Instead he grabbed my hand lightly.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Depends on how much you heard." I said, practically giving myself away.

"Well I have kind of been standing next to the door ever since Gabi came in." He told me.

Shit. This wasn't good. Bu I just nodded. I figured being honest was my best bet right now. But for some reason, it was so much harder with him.

"I'm sorry I feel this way Dean, but I wasn't ready for that, and you weren't either and as much as it hurts maybe it was for the best…" I told him. He just nodded.

"I understand that part. But what I don't understand is how could you not tell me about this?" Wait… he didn't know that I didn't know? How wonderful.

"Because I didn't know." I said softly.

"You didn't?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I was too concerned about finding the Enchantress and the ghost. I mean I had been feeling sick but I just pushed it aside and decided that there were more important things at stake then just my health. So I didn't even bother to worry myself or anyone else with it." I said honestly.

"How could anything be more important then your health Annie? For God's sake I have almost lost you a million times and you expect me to respond well to that?" He was almost angry now. And him being angry made me angry.

"I'm sorry! But there were innocent lives that could have been lost if I had delayed us with needing to go to the doctor! Think about it, if I hadn't pushed aside how sick I felt and found you when I did you could have been dead!" My anger was rising with every thought that came to my head.

"Oh, so now you are the hero? Look I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But for some reason you always end up interfering with that plan." He said, almost yelling this time.

My anger rose to a higher level. And then, it happened. There were vases with flowers and glass picture frames in the room. My head was pounding from anger and exhaustion and it hurt. I clenched my eyes shut and brought my hands to my head. Dean's anger went to worry almost immediately.

"Annie?" He asked.

"Dean get down." I said.

"What?" He replied.

"Get down!" I yelled. Then all the glass in the room broke into a million pieces.

My anger was released. Dean wasn't injured and neither was I, but he looked at me in disbelief.

"So what Sam told me is true, you are a…" He struggled with the last word.

"Witch?" I asked. He shrugged and I nodded. "Yeah I am. I don't want to be, but if it is a burden I have to carry in order for the Enchantress to be dead, then I will take it."

He nodded and started to walk away. "Dean wait…" I called out. He turned around and looked at me.

"Look, I never needed a hero. I appreciate you for wanting to be one, but all I ever need was you to be the guy I fell in love with. The same arrogant, loud, funny, sweet, and not to mention very cute guy that crashed into me at the Inn in Pennsylvania." I told him. His face softened and he walked back over to me. "That is, if you still love me after all of this. I mean if you don't want to be involved with a witch then by all means I am… ok so I won't be ok with it but I will understand. And I mean I can still fight, especially now that I have all of these kick ass powers, even though I don't know how to use them yet… but they will come in handy once I do know how to and then I can fight off all that evil crap with out ever having to worry and…" But he cut me off.

"Annie…" He said laughing.

"Yeah?" I questioned. I was worried.

But instead of saying anything, he just kissed me. And that was all of the answer that I needed.


	17. The Dream

Haha I think WinchestersGirl mentioned this… and I may do another story after this… I don't know. I'm just afraid of playing it out and the characters getting old. I need a new approach and a new dynamic. I want to, but we will just see.

This chapter is a bit shorter, and lighter… just trying to get to the end…

Chapter 17: The Dream

I got out of the hospital a couple days later and everything in my body ached. It was no fun. And all of the pain I felt some how ended up being taken out on objects. I couldn't have any emotion or feeling go through me with out something blowing up or being thrown across the room.

I really needed to learn how to control these powers if I was going to have to live with them.

The four of us were back on the road together, but we had no clue where we were headed.

"You know I think we all deserve a vacation. You know, one of those non-evil hunting, relaxing things we hardly ever do?" I suggested.

"I agree." Gabi said. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"You have only been doing this for two weeks. You don't need a vacation." I told her.

"Yeah, but these two weeks have been very… eventful to say the least." She told me. I just shook my head and looked at Dean.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at me.

"Where ever you want." He said. I smiled.

"I get to pick?" I replied.

"Well as long as we all agree." He told me. I thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"I don't care, as long as there is a beach." I stated. He nodded.

"What do you guys think about that?" He asked Sam and Gabi.

"Sounds good to me!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Same here." Sam said.

Those two had become strangely closer. And Dean and I had decided that they were hiding something and we were going to get to the bottom of it. But first, we were just going to try and enjoy life for a while with out the strain of work and all of that.

We were going to be carefree, something that neither of us had ever been good at.

"Well, then I think I know a place." He told us, and then we were headed to this mystery location.

Every one was asleep, well practically. Dean's eyes were threatening to close and I was the only one awake.

"You need to sleep." I said. He shook his head.

"But then I would have to tell you were I am going." He told me.

"Well I would rather know where we are going then have something happen to us because you can't keep your eyes open." I told him.

"I'm ok." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean I have been reading the road signs for like the past hour and I know what direction we are headed. So I have a pretty good idea of where we are going." I said.

I was pretty sure we were going to Mexico. This was fine by me, especially since the guys had warrants for their arrests in like 5 states in the U.S, and I had a couple of my own. So going out of the country was definitely ok by me.

None of us were bad people, but the law didn't do much for people hunting the supernatural. So, we just had to run from it and be damn good at it.

"Are you sure you know?" He asked. Ok, that was a dumb question.

"Yes I'm sure. So pull over and go to sleep before I knock you out myself." I said. He was reluctant but after a couple minutes he couldn't deny the obvious and let me drive.

I went through all the custom stuff at the border and then headed into the country. Now where in Mexico was another story. Cancun was nice, and so was Acapulco and Cozumel, even though we would have to take a boat to get there. But I had heard Belize was gorgeous.

I just didn't know how much longer we wanted to be in the car. And driving through this country wasn't the most enjoyable thing. So we decided on Acapulco since it was the closest.

We drove for another day and then found a nice resort that had 2 rooms. The guys tried to pull the fake card thing, but Gabi and I stopped them and used ours instead.

There was one problem. Who was staying in what room? Dean and I wanted to stay together, but in order for us to be able to do that, Sam and Gabi would have to fess up to whatever they were doing in the process. So we decided not to give them a choice.

We put our stuff in one room which led Gabi to come and whine to me.

"What are you doing? I mean I know you want to be with Dean and all but you can't just stick me in a room with a guy that… ok he is really cute and sweet and all but.." I cut her off.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked. She was struggling with this.

"Well, it is just…" Oh there was definitely something going on. Gabi was a good liar and she wasn't coming up with anything.

"To bad, I am not moving, so deal with it." I told her. She looked somewhat angry, but yet somewhat happy.

She went back to her room and Dean came back in.

"Ok what was she all smiling about?" He asked. I laughed.

"About having me making her stay in the same room as Sam." I told him. He laughed.

"And how did you manage that?" He asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"By not giving her any other choice." I stated smiling.

"Oh, nice work." He said with that smirk. I just kept smiling.

"Yeah I know, but what can I say? I just know how to do these things." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and kissed me briefly, it started to hear up some, but as soon as that happened he pulled back.

'Ok…' I thought. This wasn't right, but I didn't want to deal with it right now. I had been in a car for four days and I wanted more then a five minute shower.

"Ok, well I am going to take a shower and I may not be out for a while." I told him.

Ok so even though I would have tried to turn him down, that was an open invitation that he didn't even budge at. I could see what he wanted to say, but he didn't.

And I didn't like that. So I just sighed and locked myself in the bathroom and took about an hour long shower.

When I came out of the bathroom he was asleep.

Dean always looked peaceful when he was sleeping. It seemed like it was the only time that nothing bothered him. I smiled and lay down next to him. He instantly sensed my presence, put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

The talk I wanted to have with him was going to have to wait.

Because right now, just being in his arms, and in this place was so relaxing and I fell asleep instantly.


	18. The Book

Chapter 18: The Book

I needed to start with something small, something that wouldn't cause damage if I dropped it, or sent it flying at light speed, and something that wouldn't hurt me if it ended up being aimed at the wrong angle.

So I picked a rounded sea shell. I concentrated on it, and imagined it coming towards me slowly. Then, the shell levitated up and floated into my hands.

I smiled contently and did it again. Then I moved onto a pen, then a pillow, and eventually even got to a lamp within the hour.

My new powers had taken a while to get used to. Some were easier then others. Like Object levitation, and calling for things. But then, there were the ones that were triggered by emotion. And those were not so easy to handle. Like now, anytime I got angry if I couldn't control it, then something either blew up or any glass that was around me broke. I had gotten the whole controlling fire thing under control, but the glass, well I still wasn't sure what that power was.

One thing was for certain, this practicing my powers was not helping me relax. I was in the middle of levitating a chair towards me, which would have been my biggest weight yet, but Dean walked through the door.

See, I had kind of promised everyone that while we were here I would just learn to control them and not practice or use them. Well I lied.

The sound of the door opening broke my concentration which made me drop the chair.

"Annie…" Dean said. He sounded like a dad who was scolding his daughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes father…" I replied sarcastically. I turned around. He smirked, then walked over and grabbed my hand.

"What happened to just controlling then relaxing?" He asked.

"I know but it is so much fun to have these… abilities, I mean in one hour I went from levitating objects that didn't even weigh an ounce to levitating chairs and lamps!" I exclaimed. I really was excited about all of this.

"Well good job, but now, we have another issue to talk about." He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well what is that?" I asked as I took a step closer to him. He put his hands on my waist and looked down at me.

"Well, I kind of remember promising you a real date back when we were on the way to New Mexico, and I figure that now that we have time to do that, we do it." He told me. I smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered." I said smiling then I reached up to kiss him.

Ok, so I loved Dean so much, and I am glad he remembered the whole date thing, but ever since we left New Mexico, the arrogant, self indulged guy that I fell in love with had been hiding and this super-boyfriend type had replaced him.

I hated it. I wanted my Dean back. And on top of that, his normal smart-ass and sexual comments had deceased. And as lame as I sounded I missed them, and he wouldn't do anything farther then kiss me and that was so getting old fast.

So our kiss was cut off. Dean pulled back and stepped at least three feet away from me.

"Great, well I am going to go talk to Sam about something and then I will be back…" He said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I snarled. He lowered his eyes at me.

"What do you mean whatever?" He said, almost angry again. I inhaled deeply.

"I think you know what I mean Dean." I said quietly with my back turned to him. I heard him sigh and walk towards me.

"Want to elaborate on that?" He asked, his tone had moved from angry to skeptical. And I knew he wasn't that stupid. I turned to face him and I was not very happy.

"What has been up with you for the past week huh? You are treating me like I'm… like…" I couldn't even think of the word.

"Like what?" He asked and tried to step closer to me. I was getting angry and didn't want to be near him so I stepped back.

"Like… like I'm a child, or like I'm a piece of glass that will…" And as if on cue, a vase sitting on the nightstand burst. "Break…" I said while sighing.

When I looked over at him, his face was twisted in confusion. Then I saw it, he was scared. But he wouldn't ever admit to it.

"Just tell me what you are thinking Dean please! I am tired of this! I want us like we were…" I said, calming down a bit.

"You really want to know what I am thinking?" He asked quietly. I walked back over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I do." I told him honestly. He looked at me and sighed.

"Well, just ever since the… I don't know accident I guess you could say I've just been… afraid of that happening again. And then when you were so weak and frail after the fight, I mean I had never seen you weak before and that image is stuck in my head. And I don't know I guess I can't get it separated." He told me honestly. I smiled a little at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dean, I understand, but you can't be this guy anymore." I said.

"What guy?" He asked, obviously confused.

"This guy who is like… I don't know… from the eighteen hundreds and trying to be this perfect boyfriend. I want my Dean back." I told him. He smirked the signature smirk, the one that I hadn't seen in days.

"Well good because I didn't know how much longer I could put up with that act. It was worse then having to pretend me and Sam were gay this one time on a case." He said. I laughed.

"Now that is a story I am scared to hear…" I told him. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my head. His hands gently traced over my back and up to my hair where he twirled his fingers in it. God this felt perfect. I lifted my head up and looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"So if I kiss you, are you going to pull away?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not a chance." He said. I tip toed up and pressed my lips to his. Instead of keeping it slow, he immediately increased the heat. His hand moved from my hair to my face while the other placed itself on my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. When our bodies touched I felt a million fireworks go off and I just wanted to be closer.

We pulled apart for a second to catch our breath. "I've missed that." He whispered.

"Me too…" I replied before pressing my lips to his again.

----------

(Gabi's POV)

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

Ok, I was a considered a tall girl by a lot of other girls… especially Annie, but hell most adults were tall compared to Annie. But when Sam would wrap me in his arms, I couldn't help but feel like a little girl again. One because of that whole falling head over heels for him thing and two because he was huge…

But I loved being in his arms. There was something so securing, and so special about it. I hadn't felt this way about any guy before and I really didn't know how to handle it.

"A little, but I am more tired then hungry." I told him.

We had been at the beach all day, well, we being Sam, Dean and I. Annie was for a while, then things started floating around her so she decided to go in and figure out how to control that. But being out in the sun all day, and being chased by Sam after I stole his hat could really take a lot out of a girl!

"Well, how about I go get us something and bring it back here and we can just relax." He said. I smiled and turned to him.

"Sounds great." I whispered before kissing him. He kissed me back and smiled.

"I'll be right back then." He told me.

Ok, so being in Mexico and having down time had really given us time to think about us. And we came to a great conclusion.

We both felt really strongly for each other and had a great connection, and while he would always love Jessica, he said he hadn't felt this way for anyone in a long time and had missed it and wanted to give it a chance.

As for me, I had never felt this before and wasn't ready to give it up.

So, we were a couple. Simple as that. And I was loving every minute of it. I watched as the sun began to set. I looked to the door as it opened and Sam walked in.

"Come here..." I said. He smiled and walked over to me. "Look…" I pointed out at the sun as it lowered itself on the horizon and reflected in the ocean. The sky was painted with pinks, purples and oranges.

It was so beautiful.

Sam put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest.

We silently watched as the sun disappeared for the night and then we went to eat. After we were done eating I stretched out on the king size bed. Sam came and plopped down next to me.

"Hey there handsome." I said.

"Hello gorgeous." He replied. He brought his hand to my face and caressed it gently.

I smiled and looked into his blue-green eyes and got lost again. Nothing ran through my head except the way his eyes looked right now.

But then it happened. I said it with out thinking, which was my biggest flaw.

"I think I love you Sam…" I whispered, I totally had not meant to vocalize that thought. Once I realized that I had, my eyes widened and I jolted up and headed to the door.

"Gabi wait…" He called, and I stopped.

-----

(Annie's POV)

_The store was old and dusty. But the books in it were full of old witch craft and such. _

_I looked through them, not finding what I needed. Then, all of a sudden I felt as if a hand was pulling me to the back of the store. Then, on the very back shelf I saw it._

_It was a spell book, the spell book, my spell book. I opened it and found the words and potion recipes. I knew this was the right one._

"_Each witch has one that belongs to them; they just have to find it. And you my dear have found it." I heard a voice whisper. I shut the book and looked around, but I didn't see anyone._

"_Take it Annie, you will need it…" The voice said again. I felt as if I could trust it, so I got the book and left._

_---_

I woke up, that was the third night in a row that I had that dream. I looked over and saw Dean peacefully sleeping next to me with a smile on his face.

He should be smiling after everything we had done. He finally didn't pull away, but used his heart instead of his mind and we both got what we had wanted for two weeks now. And it was worth it.

But I couldn't get that book out of my mind. We had been to the market in the town before and I had seen the bookshop… that is when the dreams started. And this specific shop happened to be open until midnight and it was only 10:30.

I quickly got up, pulled my clothes on, scribbled a note explaining everything to Dean and left.

Ok so it was completely dangerous to walk around a foreign country by myself. But with my new powers, I felt I could handle it. The shop was only about a mile from the resort so I walked and got there at about eleven. Once I reached the book shop I went to the back and saw it.

It was huge, and weighed a lot. But it was also gorgeous. It had old engravings on it and was apparently hundreds of years old. My hands were shaking as I opened the cover.

"_This book will only show this page to which it belongs to, no one else can make these spells work. Only thou who possess the power of the elements in each generation shall be able to use this magic."_

The book was expensive, but I had no choice. I saw the page. So I paid for it and went back to the hotel.

I was a witch now, there was no way of getting around it. And while I hadn't been very fond of how I got these powers, I was beginning to think that I liked it.


	19. The Spell

**READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT!**

So, there is this chapter and one more. Whether or not I make this into a Trilogy is up to how many reviews I get wanting one. I have I think three and I will need more requests then that. Otherwise, after chapter 20 there will be an Epilogue after that and the story will be done. But it is whatever you guys want. I will do another story if that is what you want.

Chapter 19: The Spell

"Annie baby, what are you doing?" Dean said groggily as he woke up. It was only four in the morning and I hadn't been back to sleep since I had gotten back to the hotel. So now, I was reading all of the spells, quizzing myself and trying to memorize what spell did what thing, and also tried to learn about the potions. It was all so intriguing. I never thought that something like this could ever happen, much less happen to me.

"Reading…" I told him half mindedly. I heard him push the sheets back and get up.

"Reading what?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Spell book…" I told him. He was quiet for a minute.

"When did you get that?" He replied. I sighed and closed the heavy book.

"Six hours ago, you were asleep and I had been having this dream about this book ever since we all went into town and I saw that old bookshop. And every time I had the dream the calling just got stronger and stronger until I couldn't take it and the shop was open until midnight, you were sound asleep, and so I went and got it." I explained. He looked confused for a moment then sat down next to me.

I thought he might be a little bit ticked that I left in the middle of the night in a foreign, not to mention dangerous country, but his face was just twisted in confusion.

"I really can't protect you anymore can I? I mean before this whole witch thing we kind of needed each other as far as the whole saving each others lives sometimes. But now, you really don't need my help do you?" It was true, and it hurt me as much as it hurt him to think about that. I didn't like being a damsel in distress, but when Dean would save me it would just help make me fall in love with him even more then I already was.

I smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him.

"I am always going to need you Dean, because I love you. Sure, now I won't need anyone to save my life but shouldn't that be a good thing?" I said quietly. Our faces were close enough so that I could feel him smile.

"Yeah it is, I'm just going to miss how you used to thank me after I helped you out." He said cockily. I laughed.

"Well if you think that you need to be my hero in order for me to thank you in that way then you need a serious self confidence booster." I whispered.

God knew Dean was the last person to need a self confidence booster. But hey, you got to do what you got to do am I right?

Our faces were still just centimeters apart. "You're right, I think I do. Would you mind helping me with that?" He whispered. Our faces got closer, and our lips almost touched but I pulled all the way back, leaving him dumbfounded.

"I would love to, but right now I need to learn this stuff in case I ever have to use it." I said. I was trying so hard not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless and hilarious.

"First coffee now a book? Oh I see how it is." He said with sarcasm. This time I didn't hold my laughter in.

"Oh no babe, it isn't just the book, it is coffee and the book." I said as I picked up my coffee cup and waved it in front of him.

Then he got a devious look on his face and I knew this wasn't good news for me. His smile widened and my eyes did the same.

"Dean…. What are you…?" But before I could finish, he had lifted me out of the chair and started to tickle me. Practically, I was squirming in mid air with one of his arms around me to hold me up. I squealed and screamed until we finally collapsed on the floor.

"Ouch…" I said through laughter. Somehow I had landed on the bottom.

"You ok?" He replied, laughing as well. I reached up and kissed somewhere on his face, I couldn't really see where because my vision was blurred.

"Yeah, but see I do still need you." I said, my laughter subsiding. "With out you I would never ever laugh this hard, and no one would be here to ask me if I was ok."

I smiled at him and he returned the favor.

"Well, hopefully there isn't any other guy that would be tickling you then landing on top of you to even ask if you were ok. If there was, I may have to go take care of something…" He joked.

The laughter and the jokes stopped once our eyes caught in each others. Dean gently put his hand on my face and then into my hair. I smiled a little.

"So are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to kiss me?" I whispered. He smiled and brought his lips to mine.

-------

(Gabi's POV)

"Gabi wait…" He said. I jammed my eyes shut and stopped where I was. Sam walked over to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gabi…" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, it just slipped and I don't know if I really meant it or not but I was just thinking it and… I am really, really sorry Sam." I pleaded. Instead of pushing me away, he pulled me tightly into his arms and I relaxed immediately.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered. But it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I feel like an idiot." I told him.

"I don't want you to Gabi. And trust me I know how you feel because I think I am starting to feel that way to." He said. I looked up at him with relief spreading over my face. "Ok, actually I know I am starting to fall for you harder. But after… after everything that happened with Jess, it makes it really hard for me to say it. I want to, but it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" I asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to love you and then lose you." He said hesitantly.

I really wanted to cry. But instead, I tip toed up and kissed him softly.

"We have to live for the moment Sam. Otherwise we are just going to be chasing after things that we can never catch." I said. I don't remember if that was an actual thought or something I pulled out of a fortune cookie before. But it worked.

"You're right." He said. But he wasn't done. "I---" with hesitation, he said it. "I love you Gabi."

I smiled and felt a tear fall down my face.

"I love you to Sam." I told him. We were both smiling.

"Last time I checked this was normally a happy thing." He said as he wiped the tear away.

"It is, but, I have never had a guy say that to me before. As cliché as it sounds, it is kind of a special moment for me." I said quietly. He just smiled and kept his hand on my face.

"Well hopefully we will have many more of these moments." He whispered. I nodded, and then our lips met in a breathtaking kiss.

------

(Annie's POV)

So our vacation was over, which really kind of sucked. But that was all behind us now. We had already been driving for hours and were in Texas.

"Hey Dean…" I said.

"Yeah babe?" He replied.

"Can we switch them positions?" I asked, referring to Sam and Gabi who were sitting in the back seat whispering, laughing and stealing kisses. It was enough to either make you sick, or make you want to be them.

"I wish, but I don't think we are going to be able to pry them apart any time soon." He said honestly. I sighed and opened my book again.

Absentmindedly I started chanting a spell.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean said suddenly.

"Don't start saying any of that until we know what it does and if we need it." He told me. Then I got it, he was scared. I laughed some and scooted closer to him.

"Sorry." I whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Damn why do I have to drive?" He whined. "I swear next stop I am pulling over, Sam is taking the wheel and we get the back."

I laughed even harder.

"Sounds great to me." I replied. Then I looked out of the window and saw the long road that lie ahead of us.


	20. The Usual

Ok wow… normally I get on average lets say… 3 reviews per chapter. This time, I got like 7 and all requested a trilogy. All in all I have 10 requests which is enough, I would like more but 10 will definitely do. So, I will start on the third part and get it up ASAP.

As for "Forever Love", this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And please continue to do so with the next one.

**READ THIS!**

Oh but before I begin… for part 3, I need a title. There are 3 I have right now and I need you to help me pick it out. They are…. Anytime Because I told you So and Twilight

Pick your favorite and tell me!

Chapter 20: The Usual

"So where are we going again?" I asked Dean. This time we weren't in the front. Sam was driving and Gabi was crashed out in the front. So Dean and I were pretty much cuddled up in the backseat together.

"Wisconsin, some animals are dying or something. I didn't really get into much detail. Sam knows the rest." He said half heartedly.

"Babe something tells me you aren't very happy to be back on the job." I teased. Little did I know that it was true. He just sighed and pulled me closer to him. "You aren't are you?"

"No, I mean… I don't know. In a way yes, but some days it just feels like this is never going to end. I mean evil is never going to be completely gone, and I can't do this for the rest of my life and neither can you or Sam. I guess I don't know how much longer I actually want to do this." He said honestly.

"Well, as entertaining as it would be to see a hundred year old guy running around shooting ghosts, I understand what you mean. But we are still young, we have plenty of time to figure all that out." I said, trying to lighten him up.

"Yeah but hopefully I won't live to be a hundred. Sure I mean I would probably be the hottest old guy around… but getting that old is just scary." He joked. I laughed some.

"So demons, ghosts, spirits and angry evil creatures you can take but getting old scares you?" I said laughing.

"Damn straight." He said smiling.

We were lying down on the seat with me resting pretty much on top of him. The car was freezing and getting colder as we got more north. It wouldn't have been so bad except for it was at night in September in the northern part of the U.S. And the Impala's heater had busted.

I shivered and closed my eyes.

"It's cold." I said. He moved his hands up and down my arms trying to warm me up. But it didn't help much.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry to." He said. "Hey Sammy, how far are we from food?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes, do you want to stop?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we need to eat and get some blankets or something out of the trunk." Dean told him. Sam nodded and kept driving.

"Yum, food." I whispered. I was so hungry. We had eaten all of the snacks a couple hours back. Well… Gabi had eaten all the snacks a couple hours back. I swear that girl may weigh a hundred and ten pounds but she eats like an elephant. I sat up and Dean followed, that position wasn't so comfortable after a while, so now we just sat up and he held me.

I looked over the seat and saw Gabi. She started to shiver a little.

"Sam…" She whispered in her sleep. We all snickered a little.

"Yeah Gabi?" Sam said, still laughing a little.

"Why is it so damn cold?" She replied. I loved it when Gabi talked in her sleep, because it was always either so relevant that it made you wonder if she really was sleeping, or so irrelevant that you had to wonder what she was dreaming about, both of them always made for a good laugh.

"The heaters broken, come here." He said as he reached his arm out. She absentmindedly scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Much better." She mumbled before becoming silent again.

We all laughed as silently as possible, and then Dean couldn't resist it.

"Aw how cute Sammy, she actually likes you." He said.

"Shut up Dean." Sam said, getting that it was a joke.

I just shook my head.

"I am so glad I was an only child." I muttered. Dean laughed some. The three of us just kind of engaged in some mindless chatter for a while before getting to a twenty-four hour diner somewhere.

The four of us ordered very large meals, and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

"Food…" I marveled as the waitress brought it out to us. I had a large cheeseburger with fries and a side of chocolate chip pancakes.

In ten minutes it was gone.

Dean and Sam were still munching on their burgers and Gabi was eating fries. Oddly enough I could have still gone for more food.

"God Annie, if you get sick I am so not sitting with you." Gabi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Gabi you know me better then that, this is nothing compared to that sleepover you had back in high school…" I said. Her eyes widened and she started laughing.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about that!" She said.

"Wait what happened?" Sam asked.

Gabi and I were both laughing at the memory.

"Annie and my friend Lily were… well still are like the two tiniest girls that anybody there had ever known. So we were kind of playing truth or dare…" I cut her off.

"And Gabi and her friend Alexa dared us to have an eat off…" I said. We were both laughing really hard. Dean and Sam just looked at us like we were idiots. "And long story short, there was no food left in the house and I won."

"Yeah but that wasn't nearly as bad as what you made me do." Gabi said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, you were just scared." I replied. Her eyes narrowed. I felt like a teenager again.

"Was not! But it was mean!" She said, sounding like a fifteen year old.

"It is a cruel world, and truth or dare my friend, is a cruel game. Don't play it if you don't want to deal with the consequences…" I said. Her eyes got even narrower.

This time the boys did laugh.

"As much as you two are enjoying this trip down memory lane, I think I need to stop you before you have a cat fight in the middle of a diner." Sam said.

"Hey wait that wouldn't…" Dean started but we all cut him off.

"Shut up Dean." The three of us said in unison.

We all laughed until we were crying. But an hour passed and we had to get on the road again. Gabi had to drive since she was the last one to sleep.

The four of us were a team. The four of us were friends. But even more then that, the four of us were a family that had a stronger bond then blood could ever tie. And as we headed towards Wisconsin, I had an overwhelming feeling that our stories would never end.


	21. Authors Note

So… I was sitting here racking my brain and trying to write more on 'More then it Seems' when it occurred to me… that I have lost this story at the moment. Because, I don't think I am done with the 'Annie' series.

Ever since I started writing 'More Than it Seems' plotlines keep coming up in my head that are pretty good, but don't fit in with it. Yet they do fit in with 'Annie' and all the followings.

So basically, I need help with 'More Than it Seems because I want to finish it. But, also, I may be writing another Annie story, if it is wanted….

I need major responses though on both… I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it.

Thanks!

Kaitlin.


End file.
